My Father Will Hear Of This Or Not
by MyFatherWillHearOfThis
Summary: The war is over, and Harry and Draco have a truce, but what happens when Lucius Malfoy tries to start a revolution, and wants to use Draco to get to Harry? Will Draco obey is father like always? Or does he find himself falling for the boy who lived? A/N: I'm sorry, but the spacing on chapters 10, 11, and 12 is not wanting to work. Sorry for the inconvenience!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters used in this story unless i decide to create my own somewhere along the way. I also do not own Hogwarts, however i did attend there and i am a proud Hufflepuff. This is my first story that i've published, though it is not the first i have written. Reviews are appreciated, as is criticism. Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot to me. I will stop babbling now so you can read on about all the young, angsty, teenage love between the two most attractive wizards to ever attend Hogwarts. **

Harry stood among the fallen stones that made up his school. The battle was over, Death Eaters gone, the Elder wand and his own wand in his pocket still. He could finally rest with Voldemort dead. He could finally settle down with Ginny. He could finally lead a somewhat normal life. Finally.  
He started away from the Great Hall, where everyone was gathered. He wanted a bit of peace, now that it was over. Just a bit.  
Making his way to the Gryffindor common room, he paused. He'd spent almost all of his time there when he went to Hogwarts.  
The sorting hat had almost put him into Slytherin. He wondered even more now than ever what it would be like had he spent his time there. Would Malfoy had to be nice to him? Would Snape still have hated him?  
He turned and started towards the dungeons. His hands shook slightly as he opened the portrait.  
Draco Malfoy stood at the doors to the dorms. His blonde hair was ruffled from the battle still, and Harry realized he had blood on his cheek.  
When Draco saw Harry, he froze. He looked as if he were afraid of Harry. His expression looked as if he was in pain. "What are you doing here, Potter?"  
"Just checking around. You should get to the Great Hall and have your cheek checked, Malfoy." Even if Draco didn't care, Harry didn't want him to hurt. He didn't really want anyone to hurt; not even a man who had been his rival for six or seven years.  
That's why Harry's mind and heart were conflicted about killing Voldemort. He was definitely not an innocent man, Voldemort, but he was still a person. Harry would have to carry the burden for years- for the rest of his life. Every time someone would congratulate him for the murder of a person who had once tried to kill him, he would most likely die a little inside.  
"Potter, are you even listening?"  
Harry looked up. "What? Did you say something?"  
Draco stared at him for a second, then shook his head. "No. Nothing, ignore it." He muttered.  
"Malfoy, I have something of yours..." Harry pulled out both wands, handing him the Elder wand. "It's yours."  
"Yeah, Potter, I got that when you said you had something of mine." Draco walked forward and snatched the wand away.  
The Elder wand had been Harry's, truly, but right after he killed Voldemort a Death Eater in the crowd disarmed him, and Draco managed to disarm and kill that Death Eater, causing the wand to be passed to him again. It was a very eventful time- not.  
Harry's shoulder and Draco's shoulder were almost touching as they stood side by side. "Potter, I'd be careful if I were you."  
"I'd be careful if I were you, Malfoy. Death Eaters are going to be after you for years."  
"They'll be after you for longer." Draco muttered and walked out of the cold common room.  
Had Draco Malfoy just warned him? Did Malfoy care if Harry died?  
Harry shook his head to clear it and wandered around the large room, into each of the boys' dorms and a single one of the girls' dorms.  
Everything was either silver, emerald green, or black. The sofa was green, with silver claw foot legs. The windows, flooding with fake light, were stained green and had black designs on them. The desks and walls were the only things not green, silver, or black. The walls were dark stones, and the desks were a dark wood, one Harry did not know the name of.  
His eyes wandered around and he sighed. He couldn't even imagine what he'd be like if he were in Slytherin. Would he still be Harry? Would he be a whole different person, one who wasn't a hero? For some reason, the thought of that drew him together. What if he wasn't supposed to defeat Voldemort? What if there had been a whole different route? Possibly joining him. Possibly, even, talking to Voldemort and convincing him to stop and become a nice guy.  
Maybe that was what was intended for him, not killing Voldemort, but talking to him. Talking him out of the whole killing, torture, capture, hurtful ideas.  
Harry rolled his eyes at the thought and started to the Great Hall, leaving behind what once could have been his common room.

"What? Rebuild Hogwarts?" Hermione's voice carried down the hall. Professor McGonagall, Hermione, and Ron stood far from the large doors to the hall. Harry stopped as they all looked up at the sound of his footsteps.  
"Are you planning to rebuild?"  
"Yes," McGonagall replied quickly.  
"I'm for it. I'll even help-"  
"That is unnecessary, Mr. Potter. We've already got House Elves and goblins on their way."  
Harry sighed. "Well, it will still help if someone is there to watch over them, correct?"  
"Teachers will be there."  
"Can I stay, though?"  
"No!" Hermione interjected. "Harry, she said-"  
"Please, Professor?"  
"For a week." McGonagall smiled slightly. "But only because of your success."  
Harry smiled a bit. "Thank you, Professor." He said as he entered the hall.  
When he entered, Harry heard clapping, and people clapped him on the shoulder as he passed them. "Stop," he muttered under his breath. "I don't want to be congratulated for murder."

Draco kept his eyes on Harry. Harry looked solemn, as if he was in pain. He also looked as if he were in deep thought. Draco averted his eyes when he saw Harry start to look up at him.  
Draco's father had gotten a hold of him, still in Hogwarts, after the battle. Mostly all his father had done was pace an old dorm and swear "That Potter is going to pay. He is going to die for what he's done."  
He had then turned to Draco after a few minutes of this, and grabbed the boy's shoulders. He said, "Draco, get close to Potter for me. Tell me his weaknesses. Anything you can find out.", then he had apparated away.  
Draco stood and walked up to Potter. "Potter, I'd- I'd like to apologize for all of the years we spent fighting." Draco said. It was unusual for him- Malfoys normally didn't apologize, unless they had to. However, this apology, Draco realized, was genuine. He was really sorry for causing Harry trouble for six and a half years.  
"Wait, Malfoy, are you apologizing to me?" Harry seemed astounded.  
"I suppose, yes." Draco clenched his jaw- he was already annoyed.  
"Well, I accept your apology."  
"Can we put all of the bickering and rivalry behind us and become... Friends?" It disgusted Draco to say it.  
"I- Yeah. I suppose so, if you don't mind doing one thing."  
"What is it?" Even more annoyed, Draco licked his lips.  
"Apologize to Hermione for calling her a mudblood, and apologize to Ron and the other Weasleys for making fun of their family."  
Draco was astounded. It took courage to force a Malfoy to apologize for anything to become their friend. "Fine." Draco said. This is all Father's fault, he thought as he followed Harry to apologize to the group of Weasleys at the front of the room, crowded around one of the twins.  
After this, he was taken out of the Great Hall to apologize to Ron and Hermione.  
After that endeavor, he broke off from Harry, claiming he needed to go to the lavatory for something he had just remembered was there.  
"Oh, this is going to be horrible." He groaned and threw his hands on the cracked sink. It broke and he stepped away. "Reparo." The sink flew back up and was completely fixed.  
"Torture," he muttered again as he left the lavatory.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters used in this story unless i decide to create my own somewhere along the way. I also do not own Hogwarts, however i did attend there and i am a proud Hufflepuff. This is my first story that i've published, though it is not the first i have written. Reviews are appreciated, as is criticism. Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot to me. I will stop babbling now so you can read on about all the young, angsty, teenage love between the two most attractive wizards to ever attend Hogwarts.**

Draco let Madame Pomfrey prod at his cheek, sighing. She closed the cut in his cheek and cleaned up the blood. Then, she smiled sweetly. "You're all done, dear."  
He nodded a thank you and stood from the table he sat on. Harry was across the room- they needed to get close, as Father had said. Closer, at best.  
Hermione and Ron looked up when he got over there. "Malfoy." Ron said with slight disgust.  
"Weasley. Granger." He nodded at both of them, then smirked a bit.  
Hermione looked back down at her and Ron's hands, and Draco turned to Harry. He was staring at him. "What are you staring at, Potter?" He smirked more as he spoke.  
"Nothing."  
"Sure."  
Harry smirked slightly.  
"Am I too perfect?"  
"Not even close." Harry's voice indicated he was lying.  
Draco rolled his eyes and turned away, laughing a bit. Harry was lying to him about being perfect. It was actually quite funny, Harry Potter thought he, Draco Malfoy, was perfect.  
Ginny Weasley was suddenly on Harry's side, holding his hand when Draco turned back around. For some reason, his jaw clenched. Why was Ginny being with Harry making him mad?  
He didn't know, and he almost didn't want to know.

Harry smiled and squeezed Ginny's hand lightly. She stared up at him and smiled a bit, then kissed his cheek. He blushed slightly, glad Ron was looking down and not at him at that moment.  
He sighed and remembered that Draco was on his other side. "Hey, Malfoy," he said.  
Draco was deep in thought and wasn't hearing him. He shrugged and turned to Ginny. She stood taller and whispered in his ear, "Can we talk somewhere, privately?"  
He nodded and smiled. "We'll be back in a bit."  
He and Ginny wandered outside, and once they got outside, Ginny gently pulled her hand from his. "What's wrong?" He asked, eyebrows knitting together.  
"I- I can't be with you, Harry. I mean, I- I like you, and I still want to be friends-" Ginny's eyes started watering slightly. "-but I've fallen in love with someone else..."  
Harry felt like dying, then and there. He stared down at her, watching her fiery hair blow in the wind, a red banner warning him of danger. As she started to cry, he looked down and pulled her into a tight hug. "Ginny, don't cry. It's okay."  
"Harry, I'm going back inside... Please don't tell Ron yet, I'm telling him at home."  
"Okay." Harry let her back away and sighed as he watched her walk back inside without glancing over her shoulder at him.  
He wished she had.  
He wished she'd looked back over her shoulder, halfway to the castle, and realized his look of despair- how much he needed her- and turned and run at him, colliding her lips with his and saying she was wrong. She'd whisper words of sorry and then kissed him passionately, and they'd go inside like nothing had happened.  
Harry sighed again and put his hands on the back of his neck and looked down. Then he let out a loud groan that progressed into a yell. Finally, he stopped and was panting, and he kicked a large slab of stone wall.  
Hearing a loud snap, he fell to the ground and grabbed his foot. "Ow, you stupid git." He'd kicked the stone and broken his foot- Harry had forgotten he wasn't indestructible.  
Suddenly, Draco walked out and caught sight of Harry on the ground clutching his foot. Both boys froze in place, Draco in mid-step, Harry pulling out his wand to attempt a bone-mending spell.  
"Potter, did you faint again?" Draco had started over to him.  
"No, Malfoy." Harry muttered and Draco kneeled beside him. Draco gently held Harry's foot on his lap and tapped his wand to it, mending it. Harry took a sharp breath in as the bones melted back into place, causing him more pain than it had been to break it. "Thanks."  
"No problem. Now, how the hell did you break your foot?"  
Harry paused. If he told Draco about Ginny, would he make fun of him? He seemed to have changed. Maybe this was Harry's only chance to prove he could trust Draco.  
"Ginny broke up with me." He admitted it after a second. "I mean, it's not like we were together-together, but she was supposed to be my girlfriend when all of that stuff that happened ended, when I got back. Hell, we made out right under George's nose! Everyone knew!  
"And then I defeat Voldemort, and when I need the most comforting, she tells me she fell for someone else!" Harry leapt to his feet and started pacing as he ranted. After a few minutes, he stopped and looked at the ground and dropped his arms from where they were hovering in air. "I think I loved her."  
That was the moment he broke down.

Draco stood across from Harry, unsure what to do. The man in front of him was acting like a three-year-old, crying and shouting in rage and kicking or hitting anything he could.  
When he took out his wand, Draco couldn't handle it anymore. "Potter!" he barked and the dark hair he'd been staring at became emerald green eyes that glowed with anger. "You're having a sodding temper tantrum. Who'd have known Harry Potter, the boy who lived and could defeat the dark lord with ease, couldn't take a break-up well?" His smirk grew with the fire in Harry's eyes. He was fueling it, giving Harry a reason to get angry. A reason to show emotion.  
"Shut up, Malfoy."  
"Ooh, Potter, you're so scary." He mocked and chuckled. Then he started circling around Harry. "Scary Potty, ooh."  
He was then tackled to the ground. Draco's head hit the stones and he barely fought back as Harry punched bruises on his face, arms, and neck. He started to push away when Harry broke his nose.  
Draco rolled them over so he was over Harry, straddling his waist and pinning him down. "Calm down, Potter." Blood trailed from Draco's nose and dripped onto the other man's chest and face. It then slipped into Draco's mouth as he opened it to speak, and the metallic taste spread over his tongue. "I did that so you would have a reason to take your anger out, you git. Do you realize that now?" He swallowed the blood and made a face for a second.  
"Yeah, I do realize, Malfoy. Now, let me up so we can get you to Pomfrey again."  
"Fine." Draco climbed off of him and held out a hand to help him up.  
"She's gonna have a fit when she sees us."  
"She will," Draco laughed softly. For some reason, his father's warning and orders were in the back of his mind.  
He was doing this stuff for Harry completely of his own accord.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters used in this story unless i decide to create my own somewhere along the way. I also do not own Hogwarts, however i did attend there and i am a proud Hufflepuff. This is my first story that i've published, though it is not the first i have written. Reviews are appreciated, as is criticism. Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot to me. I will stop babbling now so you can read on about all the young, angsty, teenage love between the two most attractive wizards to ever attend Hogwarts.**

Eyes on the long red haired beauty across the room next to Dean Thomas, Harry let out a sigh. He winced as Madame Pomfrey closed up some wounds he had sustained while roughing Draco up, causing him to forget of Ginny for a second. Only a second.  
She'd left him for Dean. Dean, the guy who had always caused her trouble in sixth year. The guy who had caused her to be late to a Slug-club party because they fought and she was crying.  
How could she do this to him? He had spent all of this time, mainly fighting for her. He'd wanted her to be happy. Ginny was obviously happy by Dean's side, though.  
His head was turned and his eyes lay on Draco. Draco Malfoy. His new friend. Draco had suddenly confronted him and asked if they could put everything behind them. Then Draco had let Harry take his anger out on him. If he wanted to be, he was actually nice.  
Watching as Draco got his nose fixed, Harry heard Madame Pomfrey's high voice. "Potter, you need to be more careful. Don't get into any other fights this week, or I may not heal it." She said it with a smile so Harry took it jokingly.  
"I will be more careful from now on. Thank you." He smiled a bit and she moved on to other students who were still hurt.  
"Potter, you look tired." Draco was beside Harry on the table, drawing his attention.  
"Mm, I'm only a bit tired." Harry's eyes were still on Ginny's back. Dean's arm was over her shoulders and he hugged her. Harry felt anger growing in his stomach.  
"Then you should sleep." Draco's voice broke his anger for a second, and he barely acknowledged it. "Stop obsessing over Weasley. If she's left, so be it."  
"I can't get her off my mind."  
"That's because you don't let her. Staring won't help, Potty."  
"Shut up, Malfoy."  
"Sleep, Potter."  
Harry fell silent, eyes on the ground now. It was either Ginny, the ground, or Draco that he had to look at. "Have you seen Ron or Hermione anywhere around?"  
"No, I haven't."  
"Well, then I'm going to sleep."  
"Where?"  
Harry looked around. Where would he sleep? There were the common rooms- but the only one not destroyed was Slytherin. He could sleep right there, but that was definitely not a good idea.  
The common room was his best choice.  
"Your common room."

Draco stood at the door, watching Harry sleep. He'd been sleeping for nine hours. Almost every other student had been sent home; only the Weasleys, Hermione, Draco, and Harry were left (not counting the teachers).  
He leaned against the frame and sighed, noticing that Harry looked pained as he slept. Harry looked vulnerable, too. Extremely vulnerable.  
If he wanted, Draco could have called his Father there at that second and finished it all then and there.  
However, something was keeping him from doing that. He didn't know what it was, whether it was the fact that Harry was actually not too horrible, the fact that he won against the Dark wizard who had tortured and loomed in his future for his whole life...  
Hearing Harry groan, he flipped his eyes back up and caught sight of him rolling over. A single word was recognizable from his mumbling. That word was "Malfoy..."  
Draco was astonished. Harry was saying his name in his sleep! What did that mean?  
Suddenly, Harry shot up. "Something's going to happen." He seemed to have registered that Draco was there. "We have to get outside."  
"Who is we?" Draco followed Harry as they ran to the corridor outside of the common room.  
"You and I. Something's going to happen in there-"  
There was a loud crash and Harry used his wand to lock the door. "Draco Malfoy!" A loud voice ran through the halls. Fenrir Greyback was on the other side of the door. "I know you're here!"  
Draco shook with fury and disgust at his name being called by that filthy werewolf. "Potter," he whispered harshly. "Let's get to the Great Hall. We'll have a better chance of winning over him there."  
"But-"  
"Now." Draco ordered him and they both took of running to the middle of the building.  
"Greyback's here! Everyone, please, be ready! He could burst in at any second!" Harry's voice extended over the Hall and everyone tensed and drew their wands out of their pockets.  
Draco was the farthest back since he was the one Greyback wanted. Next was Harry, then Ron and Hermione, then Ginny, then George and Percy, then Bill and Fleur, then Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.  
They were all on the sides of the room, along the tables, the teachers had taken the middle. McGonagall stood in front, wand pointed at the door and ready to cast any spell needed.  
Draco, however, knew exactly why Greyback was there.  
He was there to warn him of his Father. To warn him of his father and to kill him for joining the opposite side, of course.  
The doors of the hall burst open and there was an ugly, snarling man at them. His ears were pointed and he yowled in pain as he was hit by spells all around.  
There was a blinding flash of green from Draco's own wand and he stared in shock. Had he done that?  
Fenrir Greyback fell to the floor with a thud. His animal-like eyes were open, staring at the starry fake sky above him. His body was twisted and collapsed, his jaw slack and mouth open.  
"I didn't do that-"  
"Malfoy." Almost every Weasley was on him at that second. "We have witnessed enough death for one day! Go back to your bed and maybe we'll consider you staying alive too!" Mrs. Weasley threatened him.  
Draco stuffed his wand into his pocket and muttered a small sorry as he walked out of the hall. His eyes drifted to Fenrir Greyback's body, and he shook his head.  
As he stood outside the front doors of Hogwarts, Draco thought aloud. "I didn't do anything," he murmured. "Nothing at all. Why are they thinking I did?" He started pacing and sighed. "The wand did it; it worked on its own."  
The doors opened a bit and Draco didn't notice. Harry crept out and Draco still didn't notice.  
"Stupid Potter, stupid Weasleys, stupid Granger!"  
"Hey! What was that?" Draco whipped his head up to see Harry smirking at him.  
"What? Nothing, I'm just... I'm angry." Draco started to shout. "I didn't do anything! I didn't even think about killing Greyback! He was here to-"  
Harry walked over to him. "What was he here for?"  
"Me. He was here to warn me of something, and to kill me."  
"To warn you of what?"  
"Something I cannot exactly tell you yet, Potter. Something that isn't even certain."  
"Hmph, maybe I shouldn't be trusting you, then, Malfoy."  
"Maybe you shouldn't be."  
The dark evening light washed over them as they stood facing each other, both men smirking. They were almost nose to nose, and Draco then realized how beautiful Harry's eyes were.  
They had little flecks of gold near the middle.

Harry stood staring at Draco and smirking, then swallowed quickly. He was getting nervous. Draco was staring into his eyes with a weird look, and it was scaring him a bit.  
"Stop," he muttered softly.  
Then Draco's lips brushed his lightly. Harry's eyes were wide and his breath caught in his throat, and when Draco pulled away, his heart was racing and he was breathing shallowly.  
Draco pulled away with his eyes closed, and when they opened and he caught Harry's surprise, he smirked. He then winked and walked away as he trailed a hand along Harry's chest.  
"What had just happened?" was the only thing going through Harry's mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters used in this story unless i decide to create my own somewhere along the way. I also do not own Hogwarts, however i did attend there and i am a proud Hufflepuff. This is my first story that i've published, though it is not the first i have written. Reviews are appreciated, as is criticism. Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot to me. I will stop babbling now so you can read on about all the young, angsty, teenage love between the two most attractive wizards to ever attend Hogwarts.**

The next day, the Weasleys left. An hour after they left, Draco got a letter telling him to come home as soon as possible.  
This left Harry alone for the next week, with only teachers to give him company. Teachers, house elves, and goblins.  
This also left Harry a lot of time to think.  
His thoughts were a jumbled mess. The first thing he thought of was how bad he felt for killing Voldemort. That was then directed to the deaths from the battle. That directed to the families affected by the deaths. That directed to the Weasleys. That directed to his friends. That then directed to Ginny. That then directed to how lonely he was. Eventually, his thoughts ended up on Draco, and the almost-kiss.  
Draco and he hadn't spoken since.  
But, the thing was, Harry almost liked the almost-kiss. He wasn't gay, he loved Ginny, but the almost-kiss (he had begun to call it that) was... nice.  
He wasn't gay. "I am not gay," he reassured himself as he sat on a table in the Great Hall, alone.  
"A-Am I?" He dropped his head into his hands and groaned. It was all so confusing!  
"Mr. Potter, are you okay? You don't need to see Madame Pomfrey again, do you?"  
Professor McGonagall walked into the Great Hall, ending up in front of him.  
"Yes, Professor, I'm fine- kind of. I'm rather confused right now."  
"What are you confused about, Potter?"  
"I don't think you-"  
"Think of me as a friend, now, Potter."  
He looked up and smiled slightly. McGonagall was actually smiling at him.  
"Well, uh... I was kissed."  
"Oh, we all know that. I'm assuming it's girl troubles?"  
"Um, that's the confusing thing. It's not girl problems. It's... boy troubles."  
"Oh." McGonagall's smile faltered slightly, but then she smiled more. "Oh. Who could it be?"  
"I'd rather not say. But he kissed me last week, Professor. Well, it wasn't exactly a kiss, our lips kind of... brushed together."  
"Hm. It sounds as thought he's messing with you."  
"That's what I was thinking- but seconds before, he was staring into my eyes with this- this look. It was scaring me. The look was... It was very... I don't know..."  
"Loving?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes." Harry wiped his hands down his face.  
"And did you like this... kiss?"  
"Kind of."  
"Well, Potter, even if you do turn out to be... gay, you should definitely not be ashamed."  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
"One of the headmasters- maybe even multiple- of this school was gay. Can you guess who?"  
"Wait. Was it... Dumbledore?"  
"Yes."  
"I- wha- wow." Harry stumbled over his words.  
"Yes. Don't be ashamed of what you are, Mr. Potter.  
"However, I believe it is time for you to get home."  
"Home?"  
"Yes. I regret to say it, but you're going to be going back to the Dursley's. You may go to the Burrow freely now, too, though, since you are the age of seventeen. That's quite the perk."  
"Yes, I suppose so," Harry sighed and stood. He smiled slightly at McGonagall, then hugged her for the first time. "Thank you."  
"You and the others will get a letter telling you of your materials needed for this next year at Hogwarts, Potter. Be ready for it."  
"Wait, we're coming back?!"  
"Yes. Now, don't look so shocked. You do want to become an Auror, yes?" Harry nodded. "Exactly. And do not expect me to be easier on you because you defeated Voldemort."  
"Yes, Professor."  
"Go to Hogsmeade, please. I have already set up the charms preventing you from apparating on the grounds."  
"Yes, Professor. I'll see you soon."  
"I look forward to seeing you again, too, Potter." Harry heard as he left.

Draco lay in his bed in his dark room, his head pounding. "That was way too much to drink last night," he muttered to himself and cast a small hangover spell on himself to at least reduce his headache. He'd been alone, and his mind had gotten to him last night, so he'd begun drinking. After the first glass of firewhisky it had been hard to stop.  
Draco opened his eyes and stared at the curtain on his four-poster bed, and his hands ran along the silk sheets and velvet bedspread covering him. They were a dark green, black in the darkness.  
He felt lonely, there alone. His father and mother were there, but he didn't want to talk to them. They were foul to him. His mother was nowhere near as horrible as his father, though. Draco's father only spent his days in his study. Occasionally, there would be a shout of success or a cry of despair.  
After around half an hour, Draco heard a scraping on his window- an owl.  
He stood up slowly and let it in, then pulled the Prophet off of the barn owl's leg. Dropping a few coins into the little pouch on the bird's thin leg, he unfolded the paper.  
"Harry Potter defeats Dark Lord," he read aloud and smirked. "Front page as usual, Potter. You've won the media."  
He read the rest of the titles: Ministry Back Under Control, New Minister Appointed, and Aurors Sent for Death Eaters.  
Aurors were being sent to every Death Eater's home. He hurried down the stairs with the paper and showed his mother. She then told his father.  
Within two hours, they were gone and Draco was alone.  
He paced the entry hall back and forth, thinking.  
Suddenly, his thoughts drifted to Harry. He'd almost kissed the idiot. Hell, he practically had kissed Harry! His lips tingled at the thought. "What the hell is your problem, Draco?" He said and groaned.  
He then wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a glass, filling it with firewhisky. It was a way to escape his problems.  
The more he drank, the more he thought about Harry. The more that Draco thought of Harry, the more he truly felt his loneliness. That led him to drinking more, which created a cycle.  
By his third glass of the concentrated liquor, Draco's mind was producing images of Harry clearly. It had started with Harry's eyes, then his lips, then the rest of him.  
The scene Draco's mind lingered on was their first meeting, though. Harry's eyes then had been shining, full of curiosity about this new world he had just been sucked into. Draco remembered being pricked with a pin, then talking to Harry about the Hogwarts houses. Now that he knew it was Harry, he couldn't help but ask himself how dense he had been. Why hadn't he noticed the lightning scar on the young boy's forehead?  
Draco started laughing and let out a breathy sigh. "Oh, Potter." He let out a breath as he said it happily. Then, he realized he was still in his pajamas. He set off to change into his clothes and as he stomped up the stairs, he downed his drink quickly. He placed the empty glass on his bedstand and pulled his clothes from his cabinet. The clean clothes felt cold against his skin and he fell back on the bed and closed his eyes.  
All Draco could see in his mind was Harry. Harry's voice broke through his thoughts: "We have to get out." and "You and I."  
The words played through Draco's mind quickly, practically overlapping.

Harry pushed the door to Number Four, Privet Drive open and his eyes widened at the emptiness. Even though he'd spent the past seventeen years being tortured here, it was still where he had grown up. It was where he was taught to be strong.  
The only reasons he hadn't gone to the Burrow was because Ginny was there, and because he thought his friends needed a bit of peace. They didn't need to bustle around for him, like he knew Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley had done before. They needed to rest; they'd done too much for him that he didn't deserve.  
His hands drifted over the cabinet under the stairs and he sighed. He'd said goodbye, not thinking he would be able to come back to this house. He had thought he'd be gone forever, that the Wizarding world would be his sanctuary.  
However, now, he wished he could escape it. He didn't want to go back to the school or world that knew him too well. They knew everything about him. They would congratulate him with every single move he'd take.  
He couldn't take it.  
What could happen if he didn't go back to Hogwarts? He wouldn't become and Auror? He could find a job in the Muggle world and be content. He would be able to use magic still, he was over age. Everything would be good.  
But if he didn't go back to Hogwarts, everyone would wonder why. They'd search for him. Ron and Hermione would probably miss him, if they weren't caught up in each other. He wouldn't get the chance to protect his friends. He wouldn't get to protect Teddy, Remus and Tonks' son. He wouldn't be able to create a world where everyone in the next generation would be safe. He wouldn't be able to have friends who understood him, unless he Obliviated them.  
He would have to go back.  
Harry wandered the house, finally reaching what was his bedroom. For some reason, his stuff was still there. The old bed, the cabinet, the dresser... His old books he hadn't taken. He picked up A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot and smiled sadly. He then picked up and flipped through each book, his eyes drifting over sentences.  
There was a small scraping on the window and he opened it, letting a barn owl flutter in and land on the book-covered dresser. He untied the Daily Prophet from the owl's scrawny leg and smiled, stroking the owl's smooth feathers. "I'm sorry, I don't have any money with me at the moment. I'll pay extra next time." The owl let out a coo of anger and flew out the window again.  
As he unfolded the paper, Harry's breath caught in his throat. He whimpered, he was on the front page. The picture of him looked as if it were candid, and he was staring at his feet as he walked, looking horrible. He still had dried blood on his face and his circular glasses were askew. His hair was messier than it had ever been before. His clothes were ripped and muddy.  
Harry Potter Defeats Dark Lord.  
Harry read the title with disgust. They were just stating that he won the Wizarding world back, but he felt as though they were exploiting him. He couldn't stand it.  
Involuntarily, he threw the Prophet on the dresser in front of him and flopped onto the bed. His eyebrows knit together in fury, and he couldn't help himself. He shot spells at the ceiling to relieve his anger.  
Harry wasn't just something that could be exploited like an actor or actress! They may have thought he was a hero, but Harry felt he wasn't. He felt he had won with pure luck. After all, he had gone to Voldemort to die. He'd welcomed death.  
Suddenly, at the thought of Voldemort, he'd begun to think of Draco. The almost-kiss...  
What would happen when he and Draco got back to Hogwarts? Would they be on speaking terms?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters used in this story unless i decide to create my own somewhere along the way. I also do not own Hogwarts, however i did attend there and i am a proud Hufflepuff. This is my first story that i've published, though it is not the first i have written. Reviews are appreciated, as is criticism. Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot to me. I will stop babbling now so you can read on about all the young, angsty, teenage love between the two most attractive wizards to ever attend Hogwarts.**

Draco smirked and stood outside the train. He needed to see Harry, needed to know whether anything was still different.  
Then he spotted the messy black hair in the crowd, near an unmistakeable red-haired family.  
As he made his way to them he could feel eyes following him. "Uh, Potter. Can I talk to you quickly? It's about... what happened."  
He saw Harry's eyes flick around nervously, and felt Hermione and Ron's eyes rest on him. He shifted uncomfortably and heard a small "Yeah, guess so." Harry then turned to Ron and Hermione and said he'd be back later and Draco and Harry climbed onto the train. There was immediately an empty compartment. They entered, and Draco started in.  
"Look, Potter, I didn't- I wasn't- I need to know if everything is okay between us."  
"It isn't." Harry's arms were crossed and he was glaring at Draco. It was then that Draco realized he was slightly taller than Harry.  
"What isn't okay?"  
"You almost kissed me, Malfoy!" Harry whispered nervously and urgently, leaning forward a bit with his eyes darting around. "Do you not remember that?!"  
"Trust me, I remember. But, still, are we still going to be friends?" Draco's eyes searched Harry's, and he got lost again.  
The deep sea of emerald green, sprinkled with gold near the middle... His eyelashes fluttering with every move he made...  
"Malfoy, stop staring at me like that." Draco was ripped from his reverie and the smile he wasn't aware had been on his face dropped. Harry's voice was demanding, his eyebrows were furrowed.  
"Like what?"  
"Like... never-mind, ignore it. Now, Malfoy, I suppose we can still be friends. However, I refuse to play any silly little games."  
"Oh..." Draco feigned sadness. "I guess that's fine."  
"I mean, i-it's fine if they're funny-"  
"I was kidding, Potter. That's the old Draco Malfoy. This is a new person." He smirked with ease, something he couldn't do two weeks ago when his father and mother had come back.  
Father had gone back to his study immediately with barely a nod at Draco. Draco had let him and kept to his own room. One week ago, his father had come out of the study and entered Draco's room.  
"Draco, boy, what are you doing? We have a chance to revive the lord!"  
"No, we don't."  
"In me, yes, we do. I can become the new Dark Lord!" His father had shouted and Draco sat up in bed with his eyes wide.  
"Father! Are you planning to... to sacrifice yourself?!"  
"No! I will lead all of the Death Eaters into a new revolution!" Draco's father had shouted once again and his grey eyes were gleaming.  
Draco stared at Harry and sighed. Harry's eyes drew him in for the third time.

Harry stared back at Draco, into his pale eyes. For some reason, Harry's lips tingled. He wanted Draco to kiss him, he needed it. Harry's breath hitched and deepened.  
"Potter, what are you-" Draco was cut off when Harry's lips pressed on his. Harry's hand slid into the white-blonde hair and he pulled away with no breath left.  
As he realized what he'd done, Harry's eyes widened and he fell into the seat behind him. Draco had done the same. Both boys' breathing was deep and it was almost like they were panting as they stared at each other. Then they felt the train set off.  
That meant that as people climbed aboard they'd spotted Harry and Draco kissing.  
"I- uh- sorry, Malfoy."  
"Why? I did it to you first, Potter."  
Harry felt his cheeks flush a little. "I- I'm not sure. I just felt like I should apologize."  
"Potter, just shut your mouth." Harry looked up and caught Draco's smile directed toward him. He smiled a bit back. Draco had moved beside him suddenly, and Harry felt hands in his hair. His stomach flipped and he shifted slightly. Elbows on his knees, he dropped his head into his hands.  
"Malfoy... What's going to happen now?"  
"I don't know. It's up to you."  
Harry looked up and his eyes connected with Draco's. "I should get back to Ron and Hermione... They're probably worried."  
"Sure," Draco's voice seemed to be disappointed.  
"Thank you, Malfoy."  
"For what?"  
"Everything."  
Harry knew he was being vague, but he smiled a little and left the compartment.  
Harry had actually gained respect for Draco over the years. The fact that Draco had spent so long torturing Harry meant he cared. Add that to the small tussle after Ginny had... broken up with him, and he was fully respecting Draco. After the tussle, he'd felt a greater liking to Draco, but after the almost-kiss, it had obviously grown. It had grown to something that forced him to kiss the other boy. It had forced him to kiss a Slytherin.  
He finally found Ron and Hermione and entered the compartment, lost in thought.  
He had to be gay- had to be. A straight person didn't just kiss someone else of the same gender without being attracted to them or being drunk! Harry knew for sure he was not drunk, so he had to be... attracted to Draco.  
Maybe Harry liked both genders? Yeah, that seemed appropriate. He knew he loved Ginny, but he was really attracted to Draco... That was better for him.  
He leaned against the wall of the compartment across from the side Ron and Hermione were on, and closed his eyes.  
"Harry," he heard Hermione's voice and opened his eyes again. "I think your conversation wasn't done." Hermione flicked her eyes towards the compartment's glass door.  
Harry turned and looked. Draco was standing there, eyes flicking into the compartment at Harry, then to Ron and Hermione, who sat holding hands. Harry bit his lip. "Can he come sit with us? He's like a sodding lost puppy, now."  
"I'm fine with it, as long as he doesn't hurt or joke about one of us." Ron said with resentment. Harry stood and opened the compartment door.  
"Malfoy. You can come sit with us, if you want."  
"What's the catch?"  
"You can't joke about any of us or hurt one of us."  
"Sounds... reasonable." Draco muttered and entered the compartment. Harry sat down again and Draco sat beside him. For some reason, Harry couldn't get the kiss off of his mind. With Draco beside him again, he had to bite his lip to keep from kissing him. Again, he wanted- no, needed- it.

Draco shifted rather uncomfortably at the silence and caught Harry's eye as he turned to look out the window. "We're almost there," Hermione's voice ripped the silence. Draco pulled his eyes from Harry's and could see Hogwarts, completely rebuilt, in the distance. Now, for some reason, he was seeing it differently. Hogwarts looked beautiful, laying against the dusk sky.  
He saw Harry smiling a little bit and felt his heart flutter. He knew Harry loved the school...  
"Is it bad that I'm almost... afraid to go back? I feel like something's coming." Harry's voice broke him on the inside. It sounded genuinely scared, like he knew...  
Draco did know something, though. He knew that his father was dying to become the new Dark Lord for the remaining followers...  
But, Harry. That would mean... Harry would have to defeat him... Right? Harry would have to kill Draco's father.  
Draco looked down and sighed softly. What was going on between he and Harry? Were they more than friends, or were they friends, or not friends at all? He tapped his toes. He'd ask Harry. He had to, or it would kill him.  
The train came to a stop, and they all stood up and got off.  
Every student third year and above walked toward the carriages. Students who had been in the battle still bore a few scars, Draco noticed. They also stared in awe at what was in front of them. Draco looked up and almost gasped. There was a horse-like creature with wings there. It was skeletal, like it was only flesh and bones, and it stared ahead as it trotted along. He stared in awe as well.  
"I've seen them for the past two years. Calm down, Malfoy. They're just thestrals." Harry said and Draco ripped his eyes from the creatures. He smirked.  
"How can I calm down, I'm not excited?" Draco said smugly.  
"Didn't say you were, but you sure were looking it."  
"Shut up, Potter." He kept his smirk as he said it jokingly and caught Harry's lips twitching. The boy sitting next to him on the carriage wanted to smile- but he wouldn't. "Why won't you smile?" He whispered the words and caught Harry's eyes.  
"I'm not going to smile at your pathetic attempt, Malfoy." Harry's whisper carried a joking tone.  
"Sure you won't." Draco responded and caught his eyes as he smirked again.  
"I'm not."  
"Well, I'll make you smile one day, Potter."  
"No way, Malfoy."  
"You want to doubt it?"  
"I don't doubt it; I know it."  
"How can you be so sure? You smiled at me back on the train."  
"Shut up, Malfoy."  
Draco smiled contently and zipped his lips as he looked at the sky. He folded his hands and closed his eyes at the night air hitting his face.  
Minutes later, the carriage jerked to a stop and he, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna got out of the back. As they passed the thestrals, Draco wanted to reach out. He imagined them to feel leathery and rough, but at the same time soft and smooth. His hand twitched as he almost did reach for one, and he suddenly felt eyes on him. He turned his head to the side and saw Harry, out of the corner of his eye, eyes trained on him. He acted like nothing was happening, but ended up shifting uncomfortably and hanging back a second. "Potter, I need to talk to you- privately."  
"Can it not wait?"  
"No. I need to know now."  
"Fine. Wait here and let people go around." Harry and Draco stood in place until the last person was out of sight, then began walking at a slow pace. "What do you want?"  
"I need to know our... status."  
"Our status?"  
"Where we stand. Are we friends?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Are we more?"  
"What are you suggesting?"  
"Are we more than friends? Are we-" Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Romantic?"  
"I- uh- It- it depends on you, Malfoy." He heard Harry stop walking and opened his eyes. He was a few steps away as he turned around. "I mean, people on the train saw is kissing, Malfoy. So either our so-called status is up to you, or up to them. I... I don't really mind which."  
"Potter..." Draco stared into his eyes. Yet again, the darkness washed over the two boys. Draco took the remaining steps forward, until he was toe to toe with Harry, their robes brushing with a bit of wind blowing. He took a deep breath and smiled slightly, then leaned down and kissed Harry.  
It felt right. Way too right for Draco to care what anyone thought of him, way too right to care what Harry thought of him. He gently laid a hand on the other boy's rough cheek and smiled against his lips.  
When Draco finally pulled away and opened his eyes, Harry was smiling.  
"I said I'd get you to smile, Potter."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters used in this story unless i decide to create my own somewhere along the way. I also do not own Hogwarts, however i did attend there and i am a proud Hufflepuff. This is my first story that i've published, though it is not the first i have written. Reviews are appreciated, as is criticism. Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot to me. I will stop babbling now so you can read on about all the young, angsty, teenage love between the two most attractive wizards to ever attend Hogwarts.**

Harry found himself sitting at Gryffindor's table in the Great Hall during the feast, spirits as high a could be despite being congratulated every three seconds on killing Voldemort. He sipped his pumpkin juice and his eyes wandered the Slytherin table and found Draco, how was looking at him too. He smiled slightly and nodded a bit, then quickly looked down. He was horrible at relationships. How was it going to work with someone in a whole other house?  
He sighed and heard some fifth years talking down the table.  
"Hey, I saw Harry snogging a guy today on the train! I'm almost positive it was Draco Malfoy!"  
"But isn't Draco a Slytherin?"  
"Yeah! That's what makes it even more exciting. Malfoy was also a Death Eater."  
"What?!"  
"Yeah! I heard that they've been going out since before Harry left last year. Can you believe it?"  
"No way! I thought Harry was going out with Ginny Weasley! She's the only reason I didn't approach him!"  
"Why is she the reason?"  
"She's so scary. She seems almost evil! But, Draco Malfoy? That's a whole new reason."  
Harry laughed softly to himself as he set down his drink, then turned to his friends around him. Hermione and Ron seemed to be in an argument, and Neville seemed to be deep in thought. He looked up again and immediately caught Draco's eye. He smiled. Draco smiled back, then looked down at his arms, laying crossed on the table. Harry bit the inside of his lip and flicked his eyes to the Head table.  
Professor- no, Headmistress McGonagall was standing up, calling for silence. Everyone obeyed. She gave a precise welcoming speech, introducing Oliver Wood, Harry's previous Quidditch captain, as the new Transfigurations teacher, and Katie Bell- also Harry's previous Quidditch captain- as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry clapped happily for them as they exchanged nervous glances along the long table and grinned. After McGonagall was done and dismissed the students, he stood to quickly congratulate Katie and Oliver.  
As soon as he left the Great Hall after what had turned out to be a long conversation with both, he felt a hand grab his. He immediately tensed, then turned and realized it was Draco. "Merlin," he muttered. "You cannot do that." He shook his head and let out a sigh. "Also, shouldn't you be in the dungeons? If McGonagall catches us here we're going to lose a hundred house points each! Stop staring at me like that, Malfoy."  
Draco had a smirk on his face and looked like he was close to laughing. "You sound like Granger. Loosen up a bit again, Potter. Have a bit of fun!" Draco's voice was teasing, but it infuriated Harry.  
He let out an angry breath and tore his hand from Draco's. "I do not sound like Hermione. Now, I am not willing to lose my house a hundred points before the competition even begins, so I'm going to my common room. I suggest you do the same, Malfoy."  
Harry then stomped off. The closer he got to Gryffindor Tower, the worse Harry felt. He realized he was acting a bit like Hermione and he was acting irrational. He had just left Draco there. Hell, that was their one chance to talk about anything for a while. Classes started the next day, though, so he could talk to him then. Gryffindor always had Potions with Slytherin and Slughorn loved Harry.

Draco woke the next morning with his stomach in a knot. It felt weird, like something was missing. Maybe it was his father bursting in on his sleep. Yeah, it had to be.  
He quickly changed into his robes, wanting to catch Harry before breakfast began. He wanted to apologize. For what, he didn't know, but he needed to apologize to Harry.  
As he made his way to the Great Hall, he ran into Harry. "Oh, hello there, Potter. Watch where you're going." He smirked and saw Harry's eyes twinkle.  
"Yeah, yeah, Malfoy. I'm sorry about last night. I was acting a bit like Hermione."  
"No, it's fine, I was being a jerk again," Draco protested and once they were alone dipped down and kissed Harry lightly. "I think Slytherin and Gryffindor have potions together again. Want to be my partner, Potter?" He noticed Harry's blush and grinned. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll see you then, Potty." He joked a bit and ruffled Harry's hair as he walked away.  
When Draco got to potions at the end of the day, he took a seat and sighed. Harry was across the room, talking to Ron and Hermione, who were at a table of their own. He glanced in Draco's direction and then back to them. Just before the class was about to start, Draco gave up and looked down at his hands. Obviously Harry's blushing had not been a yes, but a mere blush.  
Then the stool beside him scraped the ground and he glanced up out of the corner of his eye. He straightened up and smiled slightly. Harry had filled the empty spot near him. "What, did you think I wasn't going to sit with you?" Harry's smirk was too much for Draco.  
He rolled his eyes. "Hardly. I'm awfully tired, however." He rested his chin in his hand and watched Harry from the corner of his eyes. The boy beside him smiled.  
"You really weren't worried? Your expression said otherwise, Malfoy."  
"Yeah, yeah, Potter."  
"Hey, Malfoy," Harry's voice was suddenly closer to him than before.  
"Hm?"  
"Want to go on a walk after class?"  
Draco's eyes widened and he turned to look Harry in the eyes. Was he serious? His eyes said he was... "Sure." Draco smiled wider as class started.

Harry stood outside the large wooden doors of Hogwarts, the warm sun splashing against him as he waited for Draco. He sighed and leaned against the bricks and examined what had been the battleground of last summer. The dirt was tainted with the blood of people who had fought for him, for their loved ones, for the school, for freedom. People had even fought just for the sake of rebellion or the adrenaline. He crouched down and pinched dirt between his fingers and ground it. He heard the door open and remained on the ground until he felt a hand on his hair. "What are you doing down there, Potter?" Draco's voice was laced with wonder.  
"I'm thinking. What's it matter to you?" Harry matched Draco's smirk with one of his own and stood up.  
"It doesn't. I just wondered." Harry rolled his eyes and looked away from Draco with a smile. "So, why did you ask me to come on a walk?"  
Harry shrugged and began to walk with Draco trailing behind him. "I guess I just felt like it. What's wrong with that?" He turned and began walking backwards, smiling at Draco.  
Draco smiled back and Harry's eyes flicked down to his lips for a second. Draco's smile was actually rather nice, when it wasn't menacing or teasing. "Why are you walking backwards?"  
"Because I want to," Harry responded and looked to the side. They were already nearing the forest. Had they really been walking that long? "Let's go in the forest."  
"Are you sure about that, Potter?" Draco's silver eyes flicked from the mass of trees behind Harry to Harry's eyes. He seemed scared.  
"I'm positive. Let's go." He smirked and tilted his head to the side a little. "Unless you're scared, Malfoy. Are you scared?"  
"You wish," he smirked and Harry reached forward and grabbed the pale boy's hand.  
"Then let's go!" He shouted and took off running with Draco being pulled behind him, forced to run too. Harry let out a whoop of laughter and skidded to a stop once they were further in the forest, beyond where it met the grounds.  
Harry still gripped Draco's hand and smirked in the shadows. "Are you scared now?"  
"N-no." Draco stammered and Harry laughed softly. He then pressed against Draco after turning to face him, looking up at the boy.  
"What about now?"  
"No." Draco's hand tightened in Harry's, and his other hand pressed on his back.  
"Malfoy."  
"Potter."  
Harry stood taller on his tiptoes and kissed Draco lightly. Draco's hand ran up Harry's back and into his hair, where it gripped and pulled slightly. Harry kissed Draco again then pulled away, letting out a tiny breath. He opened his eyes slowly only to find shining silver ones staring back at him. He smiled and kissed him again, rougher...  
There was a rustling in the forest, and Harry pulled away, eyes wide. "What is that?" He and Draco both said at the same time. He smiled slightly, then heard more rustling. Harry jumped slightly and held Draco tighter, and whipped his head around. He saw a centaur standing there.  
"Oh, wow..." He groaned.  
"Harry Potter? Who is your companion?" The centaur spoke and stepped forward.  
"Draco Malfoy." Draco spoke up behind Harry and Harry whipped his head back around before he felt Draco's hand run from his head to his upper back.  
Harry then realized they were both entangled and pulled away, feeling blood rushing to his cheeks.

Draco frowned when Harry ripped away from him and halfway to a tree on the other side of the small path. The centaur stepped into view and Draco looked down. He didn't feel right being there.  
"You two should not be out here. This forest is still dangerous."  
"We'll leave, then. I'm sorry." Harry spoke and Draco glanced up to find Harry walking away without Draco. He turned back to the centaur, muttered a sorry, and took off after Harry.  
"What the sodding hell was going on back there, Potter?" Draco asked when they reached the grounds. He backed Harry against a tree and hand a hand on the boy's shoulder. Harry's emerald eyes were gleaming with anger. Draco had more reason to be angry than he did, however, and that made him even more angry. "You just left me there! And the kissing? I thought you liked me, Potter." Draco was whispering harshly and he blinked furiously at what he had just said. Did he think Harry liked him?  
"I do," Harry's voice sliced through his thoughts like scissors through tissue paper.  
"What?" Draco's whisper was even more harsh and he leaned forward slightly.  
"I do like you, Malfoy."  
Draco's eyebrows lifted and he flicked his eyes to look at anything except Harry. They rested on the tree above his head. "Then why haven't you kissed me in light? The train doesn't count."  
"I-I don't know. Do you... want me to?" Draco's eyes dropped and Harry was blushing and looking down. The summer wind blew Harry's hair so it tickled Draco's arm and he took a deep breath. Did he want Harry to kiss him in public? It would mean trouble with some of the people in his house... and it would mean trouble with his mother and father- but he wanted it. He wanted it badly. "Yes. I do want you to kiss me publicly."  
Harry's eyes stared up into Draco's and he smiled slightly. Draco smiled a little back and let out a small, breathy laugh.  
He closed his eyes as Harry kissed him lightly, and let his arm wrap around Harry's waist lightly. The other arm's hand found Harry's and intertwined their fingers. Once they both pulled away slightly, Draco's forehead pressed to Harry's gently and he smiled widely with his eyes closed still. He leaned forward and kissed Harry again quickly. "We should be getting back to the school. Dinner will be starting soon."

Harry's eyes were fixed on his lap all of dinner, unless Hermione, Ron, or Neville was talking to him. He felt different. He couldn't figure out why, though. It was like after he and Draco had gotten back from the forest, he'd lost himself. He'd lost spirit.  
After they finished, people made their way to the common rooms, to other house's tables to talk to friends, and to the library and many other places. Draco dropped next to Harry and Harry turned. He was thankful to see Draco, he needed to talk to someone. His trust in Draco had grown since the train, like everything else toward the boy.  
"Hey," Harry sighed and dropped his chin into his hand, elbow on the table.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm not sure. I'm not feeling the greatest, that's all."  
"Well, get happy." Draco's smile gave Harry butterflies. He smiled slightly and felt eyes on them. Draco nodded to everyone behind Harry. "Granger, Weasley, Longbottom."  
He heard a small chorus of "Hi." back and rolled his eyes. Harry turned his head and smiled at his friends. Ron and Neville's looks were of confusion. Hermione's was questioning. He caught Hermione's eye and somehow, she knew. Her smile became knowing.  
Harry turned back to Draco. "Hey, Malfoy... Why don't we start that kissing thing now?" He whispered softly and Draco's eyes widened.  
"Oh, well... Okay." Draco's eyes softened and he smiled. "Lay it on me."  
Harry grinned and leaned forward, kissing Draco lightly. He kissed him again, and felt every eye in the room on them.  
When he pulled away, Harry still had his eyes closed. He heard whispering all around, and he opened his eyes slowly. He turned around, looking at everyone in the room, before looking at Ron, Hermione, and Neville.  
Ron's mouth was open a little, his eyes wide with shock. Neville's eyes were wide, but averted from Harry or Draco and down at the table. Hermione was looking right at Harry, though, and her eyes were telling him congratulations. He smiled triumphantly, realizing it could've gone worse.  
He turned back to Draco to find him blushing lightly. "Oh, calm down, Malfoy. It was just a kiss. There are more to come."  
Harry's eyes connected with Draco's and he chuckled at the small amount of shock in them.  
Suddenly, Harry heard a voice over the whispers. It was the voice of the girl from the feast, the one who had told her friends about seeing Harry and Draco on the train.  
All it said was, "I told you so."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters used in this story unless i decide to create my own somewhere along the way. I also do not own Hogwarts, however i did attend there and i am a proud Hufflepuff. This is my first story that i've published, though it is not the first i have written. Reviews are appreciated, as is criticism. Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot to me. I will stop babbling now so you can read on about all the young, angsty, teenage love between the two most attractive wizards to ever attend Hogwarts.**

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room and took a deep breath. He needed to calm down.  
"Gay sod."  
"Blood traitor."  
That broke it. Dracostood up and left the dungeons. He didn't care if it was past curfew. He needed time away from that place. The closest place was the Room of Requirement, so that's where he went.  
"I need a place to sleep, somewhere only select people can find." He whispered to himself. "A place where no one can bother me unless I want them here."  
The door appeared and Draco let out a sigh of relief. He entered and grinned. It was an exact replica of his bedroom from Malfoy Manor. Light shone from above, from a small chandelier. The light caused the green velvet bedspread to shine, and it reminded Draco of Harry's sighed softly and took in the rest of the room, the bedstand, the dressers and cabinets... Home.  
As Draco sat on the bed to remove his shoes, he wished Harry were there. For some reason, he felt it would be more homely. He realized he needed pajamas, and they appeared. Only the bottoms appeared, however, so Draco stripped down to his underwear and pulled the silky pants on.  
He began to pace the room, unable to sleep. Thinking about home and Harry combined had caused him to start worrying. His father was trying to become the new leader of the Dark side of the revolution. This would spark a whole other war, and that would put everyone at risk again. Harry would be devastated. Draco could tell he was still trying to get over the last war, the fact that some people had died for him, for freedom... And if he had to do it again, putting more people at risk, it would kill him.  
But, even worse, if Harry found out Draco knew the whole time that his father had been planning the new revolution, he'd push him away. Draco wouldn't be able to handle that. He didn't even want to think about it.  
Draco lay on the bed and crawled under the covers, laying his head on the pillow and closing his eyes. He whispered a goodnight to nothing and no one, and fell asleep easily.

Harry lay awake, alone, and let out a small sigh. Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Dean were all asleep after bombarding Harry with questions.  
In fact, they were acting like girls. They asked if sex hurt. Harry had begun to blush and stammer, telling them he'd not gotten to that yet.  
He chewed his lip and rolled onto his side and looked out the window. The stars had a faint glow and it was comforting toHarry and, along with the glow of the moon shining through the window, caused him to fall asleep with an arm hanging off of the bed.  
When Harry was walking to breakfast that morning, for some reason, he had an urge to pass by the Room of Requirement. He excused himself from Ron and Hermione and took offfor it.  
He reached the wall and his hand brushed it, and suddenly a door materialized in the wall. His eyebrows knit together and he opened it poked his head in to find a dark room, almost pitch black, and bit his lip. He stepped in and the chandelier above him started to emit a soft glow. AsHarry stepped further in, his eyes flicked around. There were cabinets and dressers. There was also a bedstand and a bed against a wall, in the middle of the room. He started slowly toward it and stopped when he was two steps from the edge of it.  
Draco was asleep there, pale hair ruffled, cheek creasedfrom the pillow, his mouth open a little... Harry wanted to reach out to him and touch him, but he wouldn't. He couldn't.  
He had to, though. His knuckles grazed Draco's cheek and he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Wake up, Malfoy." He murmured and kissed the boy's cheek.  
All he received in response was a groan.  
"Malfoy. You're going to be late."  
"For what?"  
"Classes. Breakfast."  
"Oh, who cares." Draco muttered and Harry rolledhis eyes as he pushed deeper into the pillows.  
"Get up, or I'll make you get up."  
"Like to see you try."

Draco was warm and comfortable in the bed, his bed. He sighed and heard Harry's voice loud and clear.  
"I'm leaving you."  
This cause Draco's eyes to fly open and he lay there staring at Harry's stomach. "Excuse me?"  
"I said, I'm leaving you."  
Draco sat up this time. The sheet and bedspread fell off of his torso, revealing him shirtless. "You can't be serious."  
"I am."  
Draco threw the covers off of himself and stood, glaring down at Harry. "Why?"  
"Mmph," Harry tackled Draco back onto the bed and chuckled, like a little kid. "Hey, you're up!"  
"Evil!" Draco shouted as he leaned his head back and stared at the wall. "Evil, evil young man!"  
"Oh,did that really hurt you?" Harry's voice was soft and his lips grazed Draco's as his head dropped over Draco's.  
"Yes, it did, Potter."  
"I'm sorry," hemurmured and kissed him. Draco smiled against Harry's lips.  
Draco could forgive and forget if Harry was acting like this. He actually thought Harry was acting like a child, and it was rather cute. His eyes shone when he pulled away.  
"Someone's in a better mood," Draco acknowledged and Harry grinned inresponse.  
"Yeah, I guess I am."  
"Good. You're c-" Draco stopped himself. He'd almost called Harry cute! That was definitely not an appropriate thing todo!  
"I'm what?" Harry's head was cocked to the side a bit, and Draco couldn't help but smile. Harry was absolutely gorgeous, but NEVER would he admit he thought that.  
"You're crushing my stomach." Draco smirked.  
"Oh... Oh, I'm sorry." Harry blushed and slid off of Draco, dropping onto the bed.  
"Mmh,it's okay." Draco sat up and ruffled Harry's hair. Harry scrunched up his nose and looked down. "We should be getting to classes by now, shouldn't we?"  
"Hell, we should be." Harry's eyes widened and he slid off of the bed. "Hurry up and get changed, Draco."  
"Did you just call me Draco?"  
"I- Yeah."  
"Hm..." Draco smiled and Harry hurried off. He slid into his uniform quickly and cast a minor grooming charm on his hair.  
When he stepped out of the room, Harry was waiting outside. "Get to class, Draco." Harry smiled up at him.  
Draco couldn't help it, he leaned down and kissed Harry gently, one finger under his chin.  
"You too, Harry."

Harry smiled at Draco and slid into his seat next to him in Potions. "Hey."  
"Hey there." Harry saw Draco's eyes flash slightly and he bit his cheek. His smile was small and shy, and he knew it.  
"So, this morning..."  
"What about it?"  
"I know you weren't going to tell methat I was crushing you."  
"So what?"  
"You lied," Harry smirked. "And I can't figure it out."  
"Oh, are you wanting the truth?"  
"Yeah, of course." Harry smiled now, leaning on the table lightly.  
"Well..." Draco trailed off. "Too bad."  
"Oh, come on, Draco!" Harry rolled his eyes and pushed further. Heleaned forward a bit. "Please?" He tilted his head a bit and widened his eyes childishly. "Will you please tell me?"  
Draco's smirk made him smile a bit."Nope."  
"Draco," Harry whined. "You're mean."  
"I know I am."  
Harry frowned and looked down at his arms. Draco was being stubborn, and he couldn't stop acting like a child around him. Draco, for an odd and unknown reason, brought out his inner child. He bit his lip.  
A hand gently brushed his arm and Harry glanced up and smirked. "What?" He tilted his head again.  
"Harry-" Draco began, but was interrupted by Slughorn. Harry couldn't help but think Draco was about to admit something, and that it was something Harry didn't want to hear.  
After class, Harry lingered as he got his stuff together and so didDraco, so they could get time alone to talk. When they both had nothing else to pack up, they exchanged looks and left together. "So what were you goingto tell me, Draco?"  
"Forget about it."  
"Draco." Harry side stepped and stopped in front of him. "I know that you're keeping something from me." He actually could tell. Draco seemed tense, not as relaxed as he had been before. It could have been the fact the whole school knew about them, or it could have been that he was hiding something. Harry had a larger feeling for the second one. Draco was the type who didn't give a damn about other people's opinions.  
"I'm not hiding anything, Harry. Leave it be." Draco muttered and walked around him, leaving Harry standing in the corridor, confused and convincedthat something was going on.

Draco didn't want to lie to Harry. He had to. His breath kept getting caught in his throat as he marched away, trying to keep calm. He couldn't lose it there, that would be an indicator to Harry. It would tip him off that something was wrong, and knowing the perfect little sod, he'd figure it out soon enough.  
He arrived at the Room of Requirement and it opened up to his bedroom again. At that particular moment, Draco didn'tcare. He threw his things on the floor and launched himself, face first onto the bed.  
The bed was his refuge. It kept him safe, sane. The green comforters absorbed him as one of their own until he was also like a blanket, over the bed and not just there. His mind raced and his eyes closed and his fistsclenched around the sides of the large bed for fear of him floating away without any warning.  
Harry would hate him if he knew the truth. Hate was not onthe list of things Draco wanted Harry to feel for him. At least, if it was, it wasn't high enough up to matter.  
Harry needed to know, though. If he didn't know, he wouldn't be ready, and he wouldn't be able to... defeat his father.  
"Harry..." Draco groaned and pushed his face into the blankets. Why couldn't he just be able not to think? Why was over-thinking such a big thing with him?! He felt his eyes start to water. "Don't cry, Draco, you weak sod,"Draco growled at himself and a tear fell. "He's not even really mine! Why am I crying over this?!" Draco shouted into the bed. The bedspread gathered his tears and didn't dry.  
"All you did was lie, Draco. You've done it before." He muttered to himself as he paced the room. "Go downstairs and face him.""I can't." Draco whimpered and slid down the wall, elbows on his knees and hands covering his eyes. The heel of his palms dug into his closed eyes, creating white dots in the darkness. They looked like little stars. Personal stars, in a universe only he could get lost in.  
Draco sat there like that, until a voice ripped him out of it.  
"I knew you'd be here." Harry said from across the room. Draco didn't move. "Draco?"  
"Go away."  
"No. You obviously need someone-"  
"No, I don't. I don't need anything. Go away."  
"Draco. Look at me."  
Draco clenched his jaw. "No."  
"Now. I am not afraid to come over there and force you to."  
"Go ahead."  
Harry started over, and Draco heard his steps falter. The corner of his mouth twitched and he dug his palms deeper andgripped his own hair. Hands wrapped gently but firmly around his wrists and knuckles grazed his cheek.  
At Harry's touch, he relaxed and let his hands be dragged from his eyes. He kept them closed. One of his hands was held tightly and lips brushed his lightly. "Have you been crying?" Harry inquired andhis lips pressed to Draco's lightly.  
"No." Draco whispered his answer.  
"Your eyes are red, Draco. You've been crying."  
"No, I haven't. Get off."  
"Draco," Harry kissed him again and Draco couldn't refuse.  
"Go away," Draco whimpered again. His composure was dropping.  
"Draco." Harry kissed him anothertime.  
Every time Harry said his name, Draco felt his composure fall a bit. At the fifth time, his eyes started to water again.  
"Harry," his voice cracked. "Get off of me. I don't want to hurt you, leave me alone."  
Harry then pulled away and brushed hair from Draco's cheek. "Hurt me? How?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Draco-"  
"Stop."

Harry stared at Draco's closed eyes, gently running his thumb on his soft, smooth cheek. "Baby..."  
"Go away!" Draco's voiceraised. Harry jumped and his thumb stopped. "Go away, Harry! I don't want to hurt you!"  
"Draco! Calm down!"  
"Go away!" Draco shouted and pushed fell backwards and his eyes widened. Draco's eyes were open now, dripping quickly. "Harry-"  
"Look, I know you don't want to hurt me, Draco, you sod. But, the thing is, I don't care." He growled softly. "I don't give a damn if you hurt me. I want it. I want to be near you. Call me what ever you'd like, do what ever you'd like. But I do not like you yelling at me. It makes me feel... unwanted. I get it now. I'll go." Harry admitted it and got to hisfeet.  
As he was walking away, he heard Draco, "Harry... Harry, get back here!"  
Harry paused at the door. "Harry. Please," Draco cried and Harry felt his eyes fill with tears. "Please, stay here!"  
"No." Harry said the words simply and opened the door and left.  
Draco's cries rang in his ears that nightas he lay in bed, unable to sleep.  
He should have gone back. Draco was probably in the same position right now, against the wall and sobbing and cryingout Harry's name.  
The next morning, Harry arrived at breakfast to not find Draco.  
Draco wasn't in Potions either.  
After classes, Harry paced the dorm. "He has to be there. Go, Potter. Go." He muttered, then left. He wouldn't give up already. He couldn't give up Draco, actually. It was impossible.  
Heentered the still appearing door and closed it almost silently.  
Draco was in the same position, but his eyes were down and wide. As Harry neared, he sawDraco had a letter in his lap.  
"Draco...?"

Draco took in a sharp breath and let it out shakily.  
He had gotten a letter from his father:  
Draco,  
I amawaiting an update on Harry Potter.  
All I need are his weaknesses, his strengths.  
- Lucius Malfoy.  
That was his father- precise.  
When Draco had read the letter, his heart had stopped. Draco had almost forgotten about his little mission for his father, he didn't want to do this.  
And hearing Harry's voice made it worse.  
"Harry, leave. You can't be here. You can't."  
"I can, and I will. I can't just give up, Draco! Why are you so frightened?"  
"Frightened?" Draco let out a small laugh, a sort of 'ha.' "I'm scared out of my mind."  
"Why?"  
"I don't want to tell you."  
"Why?"  
"It will hurt you."  
"Nothing can hurt me so much it isn't fixable."  
"Oh really? I'm not telling you."  
Draco drew the letter behind him as Harry sat next to him on the floor. He couldn't let him see it.  
Suddenly, as he was thinking, the parchment was snatched away.  
"Draco. What the hell is this?" Harry stood and waved the letterin the air a few seconds later. "The update on me? My weaknesses?!" He threw the letter down after crumpling it into a ball.  
"Harry-"  
"Shut up."  
"Letme explain!" Draco shouted and grabbed Harry's wrist after standing up. He had tried to walk away again. "My father is trying to become the new Dark Lord."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters used in this story unless i decide to create my own somewhere along the way. I also do not own Hogwarts, however i did attend there and i am a proud Hufflepuff. This is my first story that i've published, though it is not the first i have written. Reviews are appreciated, as is criticism. Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot to me. I will stop babbling now so you can read on about all the young, angsty, teenage love between the two most attractive wizards to ever attend Hogwarts.**

Harry froze. "What?" Lucius Malfoy was trying to be the new Dark Lord? Was he hearing Draco correctly?  
"My father," Draco began again.  
"No, shush, I heard you. Just, what?" Harry was slightly confused as he turned around and tore his hand from Draco's. "Explain why he needs information onME."  
"He wants to... He wants to make you pay for defeating Voldemort. He wants your weaknesses." Draco's expression was painful for Harry to see, buthe looked up. The other boy's eyes were clenched shut, his teeth gnawing his lip. "That's the reason I got close to you."  
"The reason you got close to me?" Harry took a few steps back. "You only got close to me to help your father?" He could tell him voice cracked when he said father.  
"No! Harry, that wasit at first-"  
"Shut up, Malfoy." His voice shook with the anger he was expressing. His jaw clenched. "To think I trusted you!" He shouted, "I hate you,you git!" Harry pushed Draco's shoulders.  
"Harry-" Draco got close.  
For Harry, it was way too close. Before he knew what he was doing, he had punchedDraco. All he heard was a snap.

Draco stood with blood dripping from his nose and his hand halfway to Harry's. A drop fell into his open mouth and themetallic taste spread over his tongue as if he had just bitten into a grape. He took in deep breaths through his mouth as he stared into Harry's cold, green eyes.  
"Draco!" Harry suddenly leapt forward to examine his injuries. His thumb gently prodded and pulled the skin around Draco's nose. "Oh, Merlin,did I do this to you? I'm so sorry!" His lips pressed on Draco's as he pulled out his wand.  
Draco stayed silent as Harry kissed him and then fixed his broken nose. He stared at him. "Just seconds ago you were screaming at me, Harry."  
"Was I?"  
"Yes. You... You told me you hate me."  
"Did I?"  
"Yes. Whywould I lie about that?" Draco dropped onto the bed. His elbows rested on his knees and his hands were clasped together in front of him.  
"I didn't meanit if I said it, Draco." Harry sat next to him and a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders. Even if he didn't want to, Draco leaned into it. Harry's strength and warmth made him feel peaceful. He closed his eyes.  
"Harry... What do I do about Father?" He asked the question. It was inevitable; he couldn't just leave his father hanging. Hell, if he didn't tell his father, he'd be contacted in person.  
"I don't know." Harry's voice was closer to his ear and his arm pulled Draco down with him. They lay together on the soft bed, silent.  
Draco gently pressed his blood covered face into Harry's neck, even though he was taller, and tried to calm himself down. "He wants information now."  
"How soon is now?"  
"Within two hours."  
"Oh, gosh. We'd better get thinking, then."

Harry sat next to Draco on the floor and read quickly over his shoulder. They had decided upon feeding Lucius false information. They had used all of Harry's strengths for his weaknesses, and his weaknesses for his strengths.  
"It's perfect." Harry murmured and rested his chin on Draco's shoulder lightly. He smiled as Draco folded up the parchment and stored the quill and ink in a drawer. He sighed and let Draco get up and leave the room fora few minutes to send the letter.  
As soon as Draco was gone, he began to break. Lucius Malfoy was becoming the new Dark Lord. He had another person tokill. This time, it was someone he had known since he was twelve. Sure, he had despised him, but he never wanted to kill again.  
As he stared down at hishands, all Harry could see was blood. He saw blood dripping into his hands. He saw blood dripping from them. They were covered in blood. It looked as ifhe had just got finished with digging through someone's internal organs.  
His breathing started to deepen and his eyes widened. "Water..." He climbed upand a basin appeared, filled with water, somehow. He started to scrub at his hands in it, but nothing was working. Every time he lifted his hands out, blood seemed to pour down and slather them in the sticky, quickly drying substance again.  
After the door opened again, Harry looked up to find Draco standing there staring at him. Harry just stared back, his mouth open and his eyes wide and his hands stinging.  
"Get it off." He whimpered. Then he startedshaking and sobbing. "Get it off, Draco, get it off."  
"Harry... Harry, what do you want me to get off?"  
"Get it off of me." He sobbed and pushed his hands into the water again, scrubbing and scratching frantically. "Get it!" He started to raise his voice.  
"What do I need to get, Harry?! Tell me what Ineed to get off of you!" Draco's voice was impatient.  
"The blood, the blood. Get it off, get the blood off!" He stopped scrubbing and finally just scratched at his hands with his fingernails. The pain was numb to him.  
"What blood, Harry?" Draco said. "Harry... Harry, there is no blood anywhere. There will be soon if you continue this!"  
Suddenly, Harry's hands were grabbed and the blood was gone. He shook with every breath he took, and he finally started crying again. At this Draco held him. Harry was glad to have him there at that second. "Draco... The blood... It wouldn't stop..."  
"Sh, Harry, calm down. Come here, come to the bed." Draco stood, helped Harry up, and lay him down on the bed. He crawled over to the other side of the bed without lettinggo of his hand and lay next to him. "Baby, come here," Draco grabbed Harry's side and rolled him over so his head was on his chest. Harry heard Draco's heart beat- ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum- and it calmed his nerves quickly.  
"Draco... I don't know what just happened..."  
"Sh." He heard and smiled slightly."Sleep. It might do well, Harry."  
Harry did as he was told, closing his eyes and nuzzling into Draco's chest. He let his breathing slow and threw his arm over Draco's stomach. It rested on his hip. "You're not getting away easily."  
"Why would I even try?" Harry heard and envisioned the tiny smirk on hisface.  
"You're Draco, why wouldn't you?" He murmured and nuzzled even deeper. Draco smelled nice, of hickory and fresh grass. He smiled slightly and fellasleep.

Draco let out a little sigh and watched Harry as he slept. What had that little freak out been about? Had he really had blood on his hands, orseen blood on his hands? Hopefully that wouldn't become a recurring thing... If it did that would be extremely troublesome.  
Harry's breathing was uneven and every few breaths he'd let out a little grunt, maybe even a whimper. His hair ruffled, rendering it even messier, when he shifted. His eyelashes fluttered every few seconds.  
Draco smiled slightly, closing his own eyes. Harry was pressed against his side, safe from his father and any other danger. Safe from everything. Safe from the world. He dipped his head down and kissed the top of Harry's head. No one would ever take Harry from him. No one wouldbe able to. He smiled into his hair and fell asleep gradually.  
When Draco woke, Harry was staring up at him. "Oh," Harry let out a nervous little laugh. "Good morning..."  
"G'morning..." He smiled and, not caring about anything (especially the fact he had just been asleep), leaned down and kissed Harrylightly. Draco smiled against his lips and kissed him again. "How did you sleep?"  
"Rather well," Harry said in-between kisses. "What- about- you?"  
"Happily." Draco replied and set a hand on Harry's cheek. He kissed Harry again, feeling the other boy's jaw work under his own hand.  
In fact, that was thefirst time that Draco had slept continually, without waking up in the middle of the night for an hour and then going back to sleep. Harry's smile againsthis caused him to let out a sigh. He wanted this to last forever. "What is today?"  
"Friday."  
"Ugh. Do I really have to go to class?" Draco groaned andflopped back again.  
"Yes. If you don't, they'll become suspicious because you're not in class, the dorms, or the hospital wing." Harry smiled mischievously. "Trust me, I know."  
Draco rolled his eyes. "And here I was, thinking Harry Potter was an angel sent to save us." After chuckling a little he added, "A gay, little, beautiful angel."  
"I am not gay, shut up!"  
"Oh, you're not gay?" Draco chuckled and sat up.  
"No!" Harry crossed his arms.  
"If you aren't gay, don't kiss me back," Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's. He kissed lightly, and after a bit of hesitation, Harry kissed him back. "Told you."  
Harry rolled his eyes and Draco grinned. "Stop it. What time is it, anyway?"  
A clock appeared. The clock read four. "Four A.M, I think."  
"Oh, hell. That's early."  
"It is." Draco chuckled and lifted the covers. He slid under and rolled onto his side, then closed his eyes. The bed shifted and he smiled, feeling Harry's breath hit his cheeks. He scooted forward and wrapped his arms around Harry's stomach, and kissed him lightly.

Harrysmiled against Draco's warm lips and ran his hands into his mop of blonde hair. His fingers curled and he pulled Draco closer, one hand trailing down tohis chest. He pulled away and grinned as Draco tried to catch his lips. "Draco, you want to know what I've never noticed before about you?" Harry smiledand played with his hair.  
"What? Is it that I'm a horrible person? If so, I think you noticed a couple of years ago."  
"Oh, no. It's that you're gorgeous."  
"Mm," his small, knowing hum gave Harry butterflies. "Well, you're awfully gorgeous yourself, Harry."  
"You think so?" Harry tilted his head afterpropping himself up on his elbow. His head was in one of his hands, elbow on the pillow, laying on his side and using his other hand to play with Draco'shair.  
"Yeah. Now, stop playing with my hair, Potter." Draco rolled onto his back and opened his eyes, gazing sleepily up at Harry.  
His silver eyes madeHarry grin widely. They were full of mischief, and some fire Harry couldn't bother to try and figure it out. Instead, he let his hand drop down and land on Draco's face. His fingers were splayed out, his palm directly over Draco's lips and ending at his nose and chin. Draco's eyes glared up at him withmock anger from between his pointer and middle fingers, and his ring and pinky fingers.  
"Get your hand off of my face, Potter." Draco's lips tickled hispalm.  
"No way." Harry smirked.  
"Fine."  
Harry felt a slight wetness in the center of his palm, and watched as Draco licked up his palm and middle finger. He made a face and grinned, dipping his head down and kissing him lightly. "That tickled, y'know. But, Draco, it felt nice."  
Harry dipped his head and kissed Draco lightly. The longer they kissed, the deeper the kiss got. Finally, Draco rolled over and straddled his waist, still kissing gently. Harrypulled back a little and smiled up at Draco as he tried to catch his breath.  
All he could focus on was Draco's hands running up and down his sides until their lips pressed together again. They stayed like that for an hour, kissing and touching and breathing heavily and not talking.

One of the times Draco pulled away from Harry, he closed his eyes for a second and laughed softly to himself. He couldn't believe this.  
"What?"  
"What?" Draco asked. Harry's voice was harsh and angry. Draco looked down to find his eyebrows knit together.  
"Why are you laughing? Did I do something wrong?"  
"Oh, Merlin, no,Harry." Draco kissed him gently again before pulling away quickly. "I'm laughing because my father is out there thinking you are terrified of puppies, and here we are making out in a place that is designed exactly like my bedroom at Malfoy Manor."  
"Oh. Well, I guess that is kind of funny." Harry's smilebroke through and Draco couldn't help but smile back. "Your father..."  
Draco sighed and gently pressed his thumb to Harry's lips. "Sh. If you don't wantto talk about it, tell me, Harry."  
"No. We have to talk about it, Draco. We can't just let it go!"  
Draco let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. "Harry, we can talk about it at any other time. But, right now, can we just make out?"  
"No!" Harry growled. Draco sighed and climbed off of him. He sat next to him on the bed. "How the hell is this going to work?"  
"How is what going to work?"  
"You git-" Harry said and then bit his lip. "Sorry, I didn't mean that. What if your father hears about us? It's bound to happen, Draco. What would he do then?"  
"Oh... He'd probably... Probably attack sooner.""Where is he going to attack?"  
"Here-"  
"I don't want lives at risk if I can prevent it."  
"I know. So, let lead him away and convince him that it's not wise to attack Hogwarts yet. At least, not until you're... gone." Draco said softly and Harry sat up.  
"Oh, wow, Draco... That's brilliant!" Harry leaned forward, threw his arms around Draco's neck and kissed him. When he pulled away, he chuckled softly. "Now I know how Hermione felt when Ron had a breakthrough during the battle. And, I think we're in the same place."  
Draco let out a small laugh and pressed his forehead to Harry's.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters used in this story unless i decide to create my own somewhere along the way. I also do not own Hogwarts, however i did attend there and i am a proud Hufflepuff. This is my first story that i've published, though it is not the first i have written. Reviews are appreciated, as is criticism. Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot to me. I will stop babbling now so you can read on about all the young, angsty, teenage love between the two most attractive wizards to ever attend Hogwarts.**

Harry smiled and held Draco's hand tightly as they walked through the corridors to Potions. "Potter," he heard and looked up. "Would you let go of my hand? I can't feel my fingers."  
"Nope. I don't want you to run off, Malfoy." Harry chuckled softly.  
It had been a week since they'd discussedLucius, and had had no word since. Quidditch had begun too, so they had started calling each other by their last names again when they were in public, and only kissed once or twice. Draco had also started meeting Harry to walk to Potions together.  
"You think I'd run away from you, Potter? Now, why wouldI do that?" Draco's tone was mocking and Harry didn't have to see him to know he was smirking.  
"Why wouldn't you?"  
"Because I'm worried?"  
"What? Why?"  
"Really? Why do you even ask?"  
"I want to know."  
"Father. I'm worried that he's going to attack soon, and with no word from him, it's getting even worse."  
"Dr- Malfoy, I bet he'll tell you when he plans to attack the school and me. He wouldn't want anything to happen to his precious weapon." Harry winced at how harsh his tone was. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that."  
"Yes, you did mean for it to come out like that, and it's okay. Ideserve it, I tricked you in the beginning. But Harry, Father is like that. He doesn't care. He will attack whenever he feels like it."  
Harry let out asigh and walked into the classroom. They took their seats and Harry watched Draco. "Just cool down about it, Draco." He murmured and fixed the Slytherin's tie. "It'll all be fine."  
"He's going to hurt you, Harry!"  
"No, he won't. I won't let him." Harry said truthfully and let his knuckles graze Draco'scheekbone and smiled reassuringly. He would never let anyone hurt Draco, nor would he let anybody hurt himself.  
It was kind of sad how calm Harry was starting to be about the whole thing. He had practically faced the exact same thing before, and he wanted to just get this done quickly. His life was on the edge of a building again, swaying back and forth.  
As his eyes drifted to Draco again, his hands dropping from his boyfriend's face. "Harry, just... Can we let it go? It's stressing me out even more."  
"Of course." Harry whispered and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Draco's lightly just before class started. "Let's go on a walk before I have practice."  
After the class got out, Harry stood outside of the Slytherin common room as Draco put his things inside. They then walked to Gryffindor Tower, where Harry put his school materials in his trunk and sighed. Draco was acting differently.  
As he was starting to walk out of the dorm, he looked down to see blood on the floor. "Wha- wait... What?" He knelt down and dipped his finger in, lifting it out asit dripped. "Oh, oh Merlin..."  
No one else was in the tower. "What the hell happened?!" He let out a gasp and walked as calm as possible to Draco, still feeling the blood on his finger. He rubbed the sticky wet liquid lightly.  
"Harry? Let's go."  
"No, Draco, something happened in there. Look," Harry lifted his hand to show Draco the blood, which still stained his finger.  
"What? All I see is your hand."  
"What? You don't see the blood?"  
"No... Oh, Harry..." His tone was soft and concerned.  
"What?"  
"You're seeing blood everywhere we go."  
"Because there is blood everywhere we go!"  
"There isn't, Harry!You're hallucinating!"  
"What? You- you can't see it?"  
"No!"  
"Oh... I- can we go?"

Draco lay in the Room of Requirement, the place he'd adopted as his bedroom. He actually enjoyed changing it up a little everyday, changing it around.  
The floor adorned a new carpet of green and gold, and Draco was laying on it now as he picked at it softly.  
Harry was late. They had agreed to meet at seven, and no later. It was seven thirty, and still no sign of Harry.  
Suddenly, the door burst open and Harry appeared, disheveled and out of breath. Draco got up hurriedly and made his way over to him. "Sorry! Practiceran way over-" Harry was cut off by Draco's lips pressing to his roughly. "-time."  
"It's fine," Draco murmured and smiled as he tied Harry's tie and finished buttoning his shirt. "You're kind of messier than normal, Harry."  
"Yeah, I know. I was hurrying to get here." Harry's voice was soft and his forehead pressed lightly against Draco's. "I'm sorry for being late."  
"You better be, baby." Draco smiled into Harry's kiss. His hands slid to Harry's waistand the back of his neck as Harry's hands slid into his hair.  
When they pulled away, Harry grinned at him and whispered, "Hey."  
"Hello," Draco smirkedand flicked his eyebrows up and down.  
Harry chuckled and kissed him again gently. "What've you been doing while I was gone?"  
"I've been laying here..."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Should be. You want to know how to make it up to me?"  
"How?"  
Draco stuck out his tongue and pulled Harry over by the bed. He kissed him roughly. "Do you get it now?" He asked and kissed Harry again.  
"Yes," Harry kissed him back passionately. "I understand."  
Draco smiled and turned around so Harry sat on the bed, and straddled his waist, sitting on his lap. He kissed deeper, his tongue flicking over Harry's lip and his teeth grazing lightly. He kissed that deep again, this time biting his lip and pulling so he had to kiss it back. Draco pushed him back onto the bed, his hands beside Harry's head and their chests against each other. Harry's hands slid Draco's tucked in shirt up so it was untucked and slid into his shirt and onto his bare back. He shivered slightly and loosened the red and gold tie around the boy's neck. "Maybe I shouldn't have tied your tie." He murmured as he kissed Harry's jaw lightly.  
Harry laughed softly and Draco lifted his lips from Harry's skin and pulled the tie over his head. He threw it and it landed dangling on the edge of his bedstand. He slid his hands down Harry's shirt and unbuttoned it, throwing it open and kissing lightly, letting his lips brush in places. He gently bit Harry's collarbone and smiled at the small response it got- a small groan.  
Draco felt his own shirt being unbuttoned, for his tie was already off. It was thrown open and he grinned into the kisses he placed. When his hands wandered past Harry's stomach, Harry murmured a "Stop," and Draco did.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Too far, too fast." Harry said simply.  
Draco rolled his eyes. "I've gone further, faster."  
"Oh, that makes me feel much better, Draco."  
"Shush, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just don't get it. I've gone far- further than you've ever gotten, obviously- in a week. Actually, onenight."  
"Let me guess, Beauxbattons, Yule Ball night."  
"Correct." Draco chuckled and rolled off of Harry, laying next to him. He pulled him over and kissed the top of his head. "But I don't plan on doing any of that while you're here."  
"You better not." Draco heard and smiled. "Can we lay correctly onthe bed? My feet hurt."  
"Sure," Draco chuckled and let go of Harry's shoulder. "One more kiss first."  
They kissed gently and both moved to fit the length of the bed. Harry was considerably shorter than Draco, and Draco took advantage of that. "You're so short! You're like my little doll, Harry." He chuckled and wrapped one of his legs around Harry's waist.  
"Shut up!"  
Draco chuckled and dipped down, kissing Harry's forehead lightly. He then lifted a hand and stole Harry's glasses, putting them on. Everything became blurry. "Merlin, are you blind, Harry?"  
"Stop making fun of me!" Harry snatched his glasses back.  
Draco took them from Harry's grip and set them near his tie on the bedstand. "I'm sorry, baby. I just wanted to mess with you a bit." He stuck his tongue out mockingly.  
"Yeah, sure you did." Harry's face pressed into Draco's bare chest, and every breath he took was warm on his skin. It tickled a little, but he wouldn't admit it. All he did was smile happily and close his eyes.  
"So, I assume you're sleeping here tonight?"  
"Maybe. I'm reallytired after practice, so, probably. If you're okay with it, that is..." He glanced up at Draco.  
"Of course I'm okay with it!"  
"Good!" Harry spoke withfinality and buried his face into Draco's shoulder now. Draco closed his eyes and leaned his head on Harry's lightly. He ran a hand through his hair andsmiled a little.  
Draco loved Harry. He loved his scent, he loved his hair, he loved his eyes, his glasses, his lips, his nose, his kisses...  
"Harry," Draco murmured and sighed. For some reason, he felt like it was the appropriate time to confess. "Is it bad if I say I love you?"

Harry opened his eyes to the skin of Draco's shoulder. Did Draco just say that he loves him? Love?  
Harry bit his lip. He loved Ginny still. He still wanted her. He wanted Draco, however, with a large passion. He liked being with him- a lot. Could that be love?  
He pulled from his shoulder and watched the boy. His eyes were closed, lips parted slightly, and looked like he was sleeping. His silver eyes opened and bore into Harry's.  
He started to freak out. He couldn't love anyone. He couldn't love anyone with the looming future, with not knowing whether or not he was going to die. And he especially couldn't love the son of theman he was going to have to kill, it would put an awfully big damper on their relationship.  
"I can't love you. You can't love me either, Draco! We don'tknow what's going to happen-"  
"You're not going to die, that's what!"  
"We don't know that yet, Draco! What don't you understand?!"  
"Why the sodding hell can't you love me?"  
"I have to kill your father. It's either that, or he kills me. So one of us is going, and it's going to hurt you."  
"Harry, thatdoesn't mean you can't love me."  
"Yes, it does!"  
"No, it doesn't!" Draco's lips pressed on his roughly. He kissed back, but pulled away quickly.  
"I'mnot telling you if I do or don't love you until after we know what happens."  
"Fine, but I'm saying it as much as I possibly can."  
"Fine." Harry curledinto Draco again and kissed the nape of his neck. "Can I sleep now?" He was tired.  
"Go ahead."

Draco stared at Harry in bed as he paced the room. Harry wasn't going to tell him if he loved him or not until after this thing with his father was finished. He pulled out parchment and the ink and quill, quickly scrawling:  
Father, Potter is bound to know something is different. I've had to act as if I care about him. Hurry up your plans, I fear he is catching on.  
He then quickly stalked off to the owlrey and tied it to an owl's leg and sent it off.  
As he watched the owl fly away, his eyes flicked to themoon. A crescent moon...  
He walked back to the room of requirement briskly, and found Harry sitting on the bed. "Where have you been?"  
"I just sent a letter-"  
"To your precious little daddy?"  
"Don't say that."  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
"It's not true. You're my precious little Harry. He is Father."  
"SureI am." Harry scoffed.  
Draco sat down next to him on the bed and cradled him in his arms. "I love you."  
"I know."  
"Go back to sleep."  
"Why?"  
"You're tired. I can tell."  
"No, I'm not." Harry's lips pressed to Draco's arms.  
"Yes, you are. Sleep."  
"No."  
"Sleep."  
"Unh-huh."  
"Sleep."  
"No."  
Draco leaned forward and turned Harry's head with one finger on his jaw. He kissed him gently. "Sleep."  
"Why? You're here." Harry kissed him again.  
"Because, love, I'm going to sleep too."  
"You're no fun." Harry's bottom lip jutted out in a small pout. Draco stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes.  
"How am I not fun?" He giggled with Harry and tightened his hug.  
"Let's sleep, then. The first Quidditch game is in two days..."  
"Is it us?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Bloody joy."  
Harry smiled at him. "We'll go easy on you-" He murmured, then it looked like he was thinking. "Or maybe we won't."  
"I hate you!" Draco groaned and closed his eyes as he dropped to lay on his back.  
"Thought you loved me?"  
"I do, but I hate you, too."  
"Well, I don't hate you!"  
"Of course. Now, shut up, I'm tired."

Harry hovered over the green Quidditch field, watching the action but at the same time looking for the snitch and ignoring the announcer unless they said Gryffindor. Draco was across the field from him and he caught his eye for a second and smiled, then continued looking for the flash of gold.  
It came.  
There was a flash of gold right in front of his eyes and he whipped his head around as the snitch buzzed in his ear. When he reachedup to grab it, it zoomed off, as did he. His hands tightened on the broomstick and he pursed his lips. As he got nearer, he reached out a hand.  
"Hey, Potter!"  
Harry turned his head and saw Draco. "Malfoy! What are you-"  
"Watch out!"  
He turned his head around and barely saw the bludger.

When Harry fell off his broom, Draco forgot about the whole game. He dived down and caught Harry, then landed on the field. "Harry," he murmured and lay him down. "Harry, wake up." Madame Pomfrey and Headmistress McGonagall rushed over. "Can I carry him there? I want to make sure he's okay..."  
"Yes, Malfoy. Be careful, he may have a concussion or broken bones." Madame Pomfrey said. The game was stopped and Draco carried Harry off the field with Madame Pomfrey following.  
They reached the hospital wing and he lightly set Harry on one of the beds. He stood beside the bed as Madame Pomfrey checked Harry. "Mr. Malfoy, you may go and change back to your clothes, out of your Quidditch uniform."  
"N- I- I'll be back immediately after."

Harry groaned and opened his eyes. Everything was spinning. He blinked for a second too long and let out a deep breath.  
"Merlin, I an so tired..."  
"Harry!" Hermione's voice interrupted his peace. He winced at the loudness. "Oh, sorry... You have a concussion and a broken arm..."  
"From what? A bludger?" That was minor damage.  
"Yeah," Ronpiped up. "You're lucky. It almost smashed your head in!"  
"Thanks Ron, that makes me feel better."  
"Sorry."  
"Where's Dra-Malfoy?" Harry asked and hiseyes flew open. He didn't feel a hand holding his, a hand on his forehead, his hair being held back...  
"Malfoy's changing."  
"He said he'd be back." Madame Pomfrey came over. "Potter, I can fix your arm but not your concussion. Take it easy a few weeks. Now, drink this." She handed him a cup of what looked to be pumpkin juice.  
It was anything but. It was vile, tasting of blood, grass, and spinach. He drank it all with effort. "What is that made of, every flavor beans?"  
Ron laughed and Hermione smiled. "We haven't been able to talk lately," she said. "How have you and Malfoy been doing?" She winked.  
"We haven't done anything except for kissing," and removing each other's shirts. He smiled slightly.  
They all three stayed silent, looking at each closed his eyes and clenched and unclenched his hands on the blankets covering him. Where was Draco? Why was he taking so long?  
He stopped and lay still.  
"Where's Draco?"  
"Draco?" Ron asked.  
"Malfoy. Where is he?"  
"Madame Pomfrey just said he's changing." Hermione.  
"I need him."  
"Need?"  
"I need to know he's safe!" Harry opened his eyes and started to get up.  
"Safe? Safe from what?!" Both Ron and Hermione yelled.  
"I can't tell you!"  
"Harry!Lay down!" Hermione's voice.  
"You're going to hurt yourself further!" Ron shouted.  
The doors flew open and Draco was walking in. His eyes narrowed on Harry. "Lay back down." His robes flew out behind him as he walked briskly up to him and kissed Harry lightly. "Lay down, Harry."  
"Fine..." He pouted andlay down again.

Draco smiled and sat down next to Harry with Ron and Hermione. He nodded and smiled politely to them. Hermione nodded back, as did Ron. Harry's hand was dangling over the edge of the bed towards him, so he took it in one of his own.  
"Well, we better be going," Hermione said and startedto stand. She smiled.  
"But-"  
"Ronald."  
"Okay..."  
"I hope you get to feeling better, Harry."  
"I do too." Harry and Ron both said and smiled. They laughed slightly.  
"Thanks you guys," Harry said softly.  
"It's no problem. We'll see you in the common room." Ron smiled slightly.  
"You too."  
Draco watched Harry as they left, and he gently squeezed his hand. "Merlin, Harry, I feel so bad," he whispered after Madame Pomfrey left.  
"Don't, Draco."  
"I'm theone who caused you not the see the bloody devil." Draco muttered and pushed hair from Harry's face. "What did Pomfrey say?"  
"That I have a fixed my arm, but I have to take it easy for a few weeks."  
"Do you want to rest in the room of requirement?" Draco asked softly.  
"I- Yeah, if you don't mind..."  
Draco smiled and leaned forward. He kissed Harry's forehead gently. "You and I are both lucky that you raised you arm, love."  
"Yeah, yeah."  
Draco stood slowly and kissed the back of Harry's hand. "I'll come back and get you when I can."  
"You better. Oh, Draco," Harry said and Draco turnedaround halfway to the door. "Who won?"  
Draco grinned. "Slytherin."  
"Filthy gits," he heard as he walked away and laughed softly to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters used in this story unless i decide to create my own somewhere along the way. I also do not own Hogwarts, however i did attend there and i am a proud Hufflepuff. This is my first story that i've published, though it is not the first i have written. Reviews are appreciated, as is criticism. Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot to me. I will stop babbling now so you can read on about all the young, angsty, teenage love between the two most attractive wizards to ever attend Hogwarts.** As his hands closed on the doorknob, Harry sighed and felt the room start spinning and his head start pulsing. "Not again," he whined. A hand pressed gently on his shoulder. "Sh, come on," Draco persisted and his hand was warm on Harry's as he helped him open the door to the Room of Requirement. "Come on, get to the bed." A basin appeared once Harry got to the bed and sat down. He felt like vomiting, so he did. "Shut up, Draco," he said and dry heaved. "If you tell anyone-" "I won't. Lay down, I think you're okay now." Harry glanced up as he said it then set the basin on the floor. "I feel gross, puking in front of you." "Well, it's bound to happen sometime. The sooner, the better." "Mhm," Harry sighed and lay back. He closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness of it. "It looks like I'm not doing my homework today." Draco laughed and caused Harry to grin. "Your laugh is beautiful." "You're beautiful," Draco whispered in his ear. "Shut up," Harry blushed and rolled onto his side. Draco's arms wrapped around him and lips pressed to his neck and behind his ear. "You should get back to class..." "I know... I just want a second with you." Draco murmured. Harry smiled and welcomed it. A few minutes later, Harry rolled over again and kissed Draco. "Go to class, Draco." "Okay... I'll be back..." Harry kissed him again and let him get up. "Have fun," he chuckled. "Yeah, sure." Draco smirked as his hand brushed Harry's cheek. "I love you." "Bye," Harry murmured and deepened his breathing so he could fall asleep easier. The door closed with a click and the lights flicked off. Hours later, Harry woke from a dreamless sleep to find Draco asleep next to him. He smiled and curled into Draco's side. He was warm and comforting. "Draco?" He murmured and kissed his jaw. "Baby?" "Mm, what's wrong, love?" Draco's lips pressed on Harry's gently. "Nothing... Just checking," Harry whispered and kissed him again. "Oh, then I'm going back to sleep." His lips brushed Harry's as he spoke and caused him to shiver. "No, you aren't..." Harry kissed him roughly. He brushed his lips on Draco's neck and gently sucked his collarbone. "You seem tense." "I am." "Why?" At that moment, Draco fell asleep again. "Rude," Harry smirked and kissed his cheek. "Good night, lovely." He lay his head on Draco's chest and fell asleep to his heartbeat. Two months after the Quidditch incident, Draco held Harry's hand as they walked across the school grounds. The dusting of snow crunched beneath their feet as they watched their feet. It made him happy just to know Harry was better and with him and safe. Safe for the moment, at least. He looked up at Harry and smiled when their eyes met. "I love you," he whispered and kissed him gently. "I know," Harry murmured and kissed him again before they continued to wander aimlessly. Dark was falling, and Draco smiled at the sky. "Did you bring the cloak so we can get back inside?" He asked softly and looked back at Harry. "I thought you were bringing it! Damn it," he muttered. "We better be going back then." "Damn," Draco groaned as they turned around. "I wanted to lay with you under the stars." He let out a little sigh. "We can some other time, baby," Harry smiled up at him, causing him to smile back. "Promise?" "I promise." "Maybe over holiday... It's in two weeks." Draco smiled back up at the sky again. An owl was coming towards them. He furrowed his brow. "Why's that owl-" The brown and tan owl landed on Draco's shoulder, picking at a piece of parchment tied to its leg with twine. Draco untied it and narrowed his eyes at the owl. It seemed to be glaring at Harry, and it disturbed him. "Shoo," he shoved the letter into his pocket. The owl started off. Draco glanced down at Harry and smiled slightly. "Let's get inside, Harry. You look cold." "I am," Harry smiled and started walking. Draco examined him. He had a slightly pointed nose, and his eyelashes stuck out, just like his hair. Harry's cheeks were dyed red with a deep blush, his lips pink, and his nose red too. "Stop staring at me." Draco averted his eyes. "Sorry." He smiled and drew circles on Harry's hand with his thumb. Once they reached the school's doors, Draco leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "I'll see you in the morning, correct?" "Yes," Harry replied and kissed Draco once more. "I don't plan on running away tonight." "You better not." Draco kissed Harry roughly, letting go of his hand and pressing their hips together. Harry's hands pushed on Draco's chest. "I love you." "I know you do." Harry smiled and him and kissed him once more, then walked inside. Draco watched him walk away and sighed softly. He stepped inside and made his way to the Room of Requirement. He already missed Harry, but Harry had slept with him for weeks, they needed time apart or they'd take each other for granted. The large room felt empty without Harry, however, and Draco sat on the bed. He heard the sound of paper crumpling, and remembered the owl. His hand closed around the flattened paper and he smirked as he pulled it out of his pocket. He unfolded it and his smirk dropped as he realized his father's writing. Draco, it read. Potter will pay soon, do not fret. I will be there on the first night of holiday, so stay at Hogwarts this year. Be ready for the attack, bring Potter for his execution. Remember, do not tell him of our plans. Lucius. "Oh no. No. No! That's too early!" Draco stood and threw the letter on the bed. He started pacing and taking deep breaths to calm himself down. "Damn it, why can't Harry be here to calm me down?!" He dropped to the floor and his eyes widened and he curled his knees up to his chest. The green and gold swirled rug was under him and he put his head on his knees, one hand bracing himself against the floor so he didn't fall over. Execution. His father was calling it an execution. "It's a murder," he muttered and clenched his jaw. "He's going to murder." Draco then remembered the idea he had thought up. He pulled out parchment and ink and a quill and started frantically writing. He spoke aloud a he wrote. "Father, I have an idea. Why don't I bring Potter into the Forbidden Forest and we do it there. That way, no one can interfere when we take control of the castle." He quickly rolled it up and took off to the owlrey. He then arrived to Gryffindor Tower. He had to tell Harry, they had to be ready. "Password?" "I don't know, but I have to see Harry right now." "Harry who?" "Harry Potter, you twit!" He whispered harshly. "Now, it doesn't do to call a fine woman as myself a twit!" "Let me in!" "Only if you apologize." "No! You are a twit, and I don't regret saying it!" "Well, it looks as if you are not going to see your precious Potter tonight." Draco put his hands on his head and spun around as he let out an exasperated breath. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. "I am sorry." "For what?" "I am sorry for calling you a twit." I should have called her a bitch, he thought and opened his eyes. She was staring at him. "You're still not getting in, but thank you for apologizing." "Let me in, or I will rip down your picture and force my way in." "Impossible." "Oh, you care to find out?" Draco smiled mischievously and reached out his hands as he started forward. "No! Come in, come in," the portrait swung open and as he walked in, he chuckled. "You great twit." The Gryffindor common room wasn't much different from the Slytherin common room, the only difference was the real windows and the colors. Draco bit his lip. He hadn't really thought of what he was supposed to do after he had gotten inside, except for talk to Harry. He started up the stars he guessed led to the boys' dormitories, and there was only one open door. In the room, there were four beds, and three of them were occupied. The fourth was empty, the person who was supposed to be occupying it sitting and staring out the window. His knees were drawn to his chest, and the messy hair shone in the light of the moon. "Harry," Draco whispered and the boy's head whipped around. His green eyes were wide. He clambered up silently and made his way over. He closed the door silently behind them. "What are you doing here, Draco? Do you know how much trouble we could both get in?!" Harry whispered. "Sorry. That owl earlier was from Father, Harry. He's coming the night holiday starts." Draco wanted to cry, then and there, but tried to hold his composure. "It's too soon, it's too soon," he repeated like a broken record and his voice cracked. "It's too soon." Harry's arms wrapped around him and Draco cried into his shoulder. "I love you." "Sh, Draco, calm down..." Harry's hands ran up and down his back gently. Draco sobbed softly. "It's gonna be okay-" "No, it's not. He said- he said... He said he's going to... to execute you." Draco stammered and stared into Harry's eyes now. He let out a shaky deep breath and opened his mouth to say something. He closed it. "Draco, go back to the Room of Requirement and sleep. I'll come in in the morning, baby. Go sleep." "No-" "Go. Sleep." "I'm not leaving you here with this so close!" "I'm safe. I have all of this house to help me. Go to bed." "No. I'm staying with you Harry." he stated every word precisely. "Go to bed." "No." "Now." "No!" "Draco-" "I'm not leaving." "Now." Harry's eyes narrowed in the darkness. "No." "Now." "Nope." "Malfoy-" "I said no, Harry, and I will take all blame if we get in trouble. I'm not leaving, I said no, and I mean it." Draco muttered and glanced over Harry's head at the now opening door. Ron was standing there, scratching his neck and yawning. "Harry, just let the bloke stay here. I don't care, and I'll explain to everyone that nothing happened." "How much did you hear?" Harry asked and turned around. "Enough to know he's worried and should stay here tonight." "If Weasley is willing to let me stay here, you should be too, Harry." "Fine," Harry crossed his arms over his chest and stalked into the room. Draco followed and smiled slightly at Ron. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Draco bit his lip and stood beside Harry's bed. Harry was under the covers and he rolled over and stared expectantly at Draco. His gaze was slightly inviting. Draco smiled and slid into bed with him, conforming to his body like so many times before. His arms slid around his stomach and Harry's hand rested on his own lightly. Draco kissed his neck lightly and lingered there, closing his eyes and falling asleep only because Harry was safe and in his arms. Harry pushed his way through the small crowd of students and found Draco amid the ruckus. He sighed and grabbed his hand. "Trying to avoid me?" "No way," Draco turned and Harry caught his eye. He smiled slightly and pulled Harry close. Harry grinned up at him. Then, his smile fell. "One week-" "Don't remind me." Draco's lips pressed to his forehead. "Let's do something crazy." "Like what?" "Skip." "You want to skip classes? That's very not Harry Potter." "You only live once." Harry smiled and raised an eyebrow. "What do you say to that?" "You idiot," Draco grinned and shook his head. "Do you have an idea of what to do?" "Kind of." "Explain," and with that, Harry was pulled behind Draco as they went to the Room of Requirement. "We can either relax in here, or go to Hogsmeade on our first date." Harry explained once they were inside. "And what would we do in here?" "Relax. Lay around, cuddle, talk," Harry smiled and caught Draco's eye again. He stood on his tiptoes and pulled Draco down, kissing him gently. "I vote here, if that's going to happen a lot," Draco's lips were soft on Harry's as he spoke and kissed him again. "It might," Harry smiled against his lips and kissed Draco's neck gently. "Then let's relax." Draco pulled him to the bed and Harry laughed to himself. Harry slid next to Draco, facing him, and kissed him roughly. He pulled away with his eyes closed and a smile on his face, and felt Draco's knuckles graze his cheek. "Harry, you're way too cute." "Shut up," Harry blushed and hid his face in Draco's shoulder, kissing lightly. "You're cuter than I am," he took a deep breath in and smiled, "and you smell good." One of Draco's fingers set under Harry's chin and he felt his head being tilted up. He allowed it and lips pressed to his. When they pulled away, he opened his eyes. "Harry," he heard and raised an eyebrow. Draco had a mocking tone. "Your eyes are swimming with the ghosts of your past." "Shove off!" Harry blushed slightly. "Rita had no right to say that, it wasn't true." He pouted and looked down from Draco's silver eyes, to his chest. Rita was an idiot, he didn't care- but he did. He hated that she'd said that in fourth year. Draco's arms slid around Harry, the tips of his fingers sliding into the back of Harry's pants and pulling him closer. They pressed against each other, and it took Harry's mind off of the past and into the present. He smiled a little and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He licked his lips and kissed Draco gently, and one of Harry's legs slid around Draco's waist. He kissed deeper, as did Draco, and just barely tightened his leg's grip. "I'm sorry, Harry, love," Draco whispered and interrupted their kissing. Harry smiled against his lips. "It's okay. Bloody hell, anything would be okay again if you kissed me like that." Harry admitted and smiled, opening his eyes. "Even a break up?" "Excuse me?" Harry furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes. His smile fell. "Are you implying something, Draco?" "Oh, Merlin, no. After all the trouble I've gone through?" Draco whispered. "I love you, and I can't change my mind." The corner of Harry's mouth twitched and he bit his lip. He kept eye contact with Draco, chewing his lip slightly. Draco stared into Harry's eyes and smiled. The green with flakes of gold was flaming with passion, want, and another thing that Draco considered to be love. He hated that Harry wouldn't admit his love. He saw it in his eyes, but he wouldn't just say it. As he lifted his hand and caressed Harry's cheek, Harry's eyes closed. He pressed his forehead to the other boy's and the tips of their noses smashed together lightly. He closed his own eyes and opened his mouth to say something witty, but closed it because he couldn't think of anything. Instead, he settled for the words "I love you." Harry's lips pressed on his and he kissed lightly, pulling Harry closer. He rolled onto his back and Harry followed, laying on him with his hands running in his hair. They both started to untie each other's ties at the same time and unbutton each other's shirts. Draco slid his arms out of the shirt and let it be thrown across the room, then slid Harry's arms out of the sleeves and threw it on the ground next to the bed. The kisses grew more passionate and rougher as they ran their hands over each other's skin. Draco rolled over again so that Harry was below him and straddled his waist. He slid his hands up Harry's arms, to his hands, and folded his own over them and pinned them on the pillows. "Draco," he heard Harry groan into his mouth and smiled into another kiss. He bit Harry's lip and pulled a little, causing him to kiss it back and groan again. "Harry," Draco whispered and left a trail of kisses to Harry's neck, where he sucked gently and left a small red spot. He grinned and left a couple more marks, before kissing up to Harry's ear and nibbling it. "I love you, Harry. I love you, I love you, I love you." He was just tempting Harry, and he could tell. He tightened his grip on Harry's hands and kissed his way back to his soft, gentle, waiting lips. They worked against his, sending shivers throughout Draco's whole body. Harry's back arched beneath him and their hips pressed more, only four layers between them. "Draco-" Harry was cut off by a kiss. "Draco, stop- Stop it- you're going too far- stop-" "Why, Harry?" "You're the only one in this relationship to even mention love, Draco! Why don't you see that? Don't you see that I don't want to do that with you?!" Draco pulled from Harry's chest, tearing his hands from holding Harry's and sliding off of him. He looked down at the floor as he stood with his arms folded. Tears started to threaten, catching in his throat. "What do you mean, don't want to do that with me?" His voice shook. "Oh, damn, I'm sorry, Draco." A hand pressed to Draco's cheek and Draco turned his head so it fell away. He felt his lip start to quiver. "I didn't mean to say that-" "Are you disgusted by us?" "What?" Draco had been dying to ask that question. He felt like Harry wanted them to be together, but that the thought disgusted him. "Are you disgusted by the thought of us being together? Whether it be sexually or not, are you disgusted by it?" "Wh- Why would you think I was?" Harry's voice was dripping with shock. Draco kept his eyes down. His vision blurred as tears started to fall. He raised a hand and wiped at his cheeks. He then shrugged slightly. "Draco, I'm not disgusted by it, trust me. I just think this is moving awfully fast-" "We have one week until everything happens, Harry! What if you die? Would you think we moved fast then?!" Draco dropped his arms and made fists at his thighs, looking up now. He tried to keep calm, but couldn't. The tears rushed out of his eyes at an alarming rate. "If you died in a week, would you even have time to regret anything? I doubt it! If I were you, I'd live like I was dying tomorrow! I wouldn't act like a giant git to my boyfriend!" Harry was frozen in place, his eyes wide. His lips opened like he was going to say something, but then closed as if he'd forgotten. His hand raised to lay on Draco's shoulder. "Draco, baby-" "Don't touch me." Draco growled, pissed off. Harry's hand fell and Draco stared into his eyes. "I didn't mean what I said. We don't even know what's going to happen, though, and I don't want you to hurt if something does happen! That's the one reason that I'm not doing this right now. Not before everything happens." "Harry, you're a foul git, you know that?" Draco whispered. "You can just make me drop defenses and it's killing me. I've never cried in front of anyone but you, and I'm going to admit this now: I am actually terrified of you dying for selfish reasons. I'm afraid that no one is going to be there to help me through times like this. Father thinks he's going to kill you, and I'm starting to believe him." "I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Draco, and neither should you." Harry hugged him tightly, and Draco hesitated before sliding his arms around Harry, too. "I'm not going to die- and if I do, I give you permission to slap me and hit me and punch me as much as you want." Draco smirked slightly and wiped tears away again. "Kicking too?" "Yeah, I guess. Just try not to break my nose again- that hurt a lot." Draco laughed slightly at that and dipped down, burying his face in Harry's hair. "Sorry about that." "It's okay," Harry murmured into his chest. "I feel tired. I shouldn't be so tired already." Draco smiled and slid his hands up and down Harry's back. "Do you want to sleep?" "No." "Do you want to know something about yourself, Harry, love?" "What is it?" "You smell like apples." Draco pulled from his dark hair and smiled, seeing him looking up. "Is that good?" "Extremely good." Draco kissed him lightly. "Good." Harry's lips brushed his as he pulled back and spoke "Good. Let's lay down." "No! If we do, I'll fall asleep!" "Then what do you want to do?" "Dance." Harry chuckled and pulled away from Draco slightly. His hands were snatched and held in position for the dance they'd learned for the Yule Ball. "Harry," Draco chuckled and shook his head. "Do you know any other dances other than this one?" "No-" "Not even a waltz?" Draco was surprised. He looked down at Harry with an eyebrow raised. Harry just shook his head. "Well, I'm teaching you now, then." He smiled and took one of Harry's hands, setting the other on the shorter boy's shoulder. "Really, all you do is take small steps and turn in a circle with your partner," Draco explained softly. "Start with your left foot. Step, together, step, together. Ready," Draco smiled and they started to turn. Harry's head was down and he was staring at their moving feet. Lifting a hand off of Harry's shoulder, he tapped the boy's chin. "Keep eye contact, love." He whispered as Harry's head tilted up. "You aren't horrible for this being your first time," Draco grinned. "When I first started I was tripping all the-" He caught Harry as he tripped and laughed softly. "Maybe I spoke too soon." Harry laughed slightly. "Just a bit. Can we continue?" "Sure," Draco smiled and got back into position after kissing Harry's forehead. He whispered, "Go," and they started again. "Why did you learn the waltz?" Harry asked, eyes flicking down at their feet. "Father and Mother wanted me to be ready for any social event possible. And, Harry, do I need to hold your head up?" He joked and tapped his chin again. "This would be easier with music." "Then let's get some." Music started flowing from a piano in the corner of the room. "I didn't know that was there." "It has been since the beginning." "Oh. Do you play?" "Only a little." "Am I worthy to hear it sometime?" "Yeah, but you have to tell me you love me first." "So over holiday?" "Possibly," Draco murmured and bit his lip when Harry stepped on his foot. "Sorry," Harry murmured. "S'okay." Draco sighed slightly and continued. He mouthed the words "One, two, three, four." Harry smiled at him. Draco smiled back. "Draco, I'm really tired." "Do you want to stop?" "Kind of." Draco paused and just held Harry close. "Lay down, love." "Lay with me." Harry murmured. "Please?" "Okay," Draco whispered and chuckled as he danced Harry over to the bed. He then dropped back and Harry fell on top of him, laughing. He kissed him gently and slid his hands into the soft, dark hair. As he pulled away, he rolled so he was over Harry and kissed him once more before standing up and walking to the other side of the bed, where he lay next to Harry and smiled softly. "I love you." Harry's eyes closed as he pressed into Draco's chest. Quickly, his breathing slowed and deepened, indicating he had fallen asleep. Draco slid away from him. Harry had reminded him that he had the piano, and reminded him of playing and how it had helped him escape his thoughts. As he sat down on the bench, he slid the cover over the keys up. The black and white keys were smooth under his fingertips as he started to play softly. Harry yawned and rolled over at the sound of a piano being played. He recognized Draco sitting there, and he smiled and closed his eyes, letting the sound fill him. After a second, he slipped out of bed and wandered over to the piano, standing behind Draco. His hand laid on Draco's shoulder and Draco jumped and stopped the beautiful music with a loud bang on all of the keys his fingers had been on. "I thought you said you only played a little," Harry sighed and slid onto the bench next to Draco. "I do only play a little," Draco whispered and Harry watched as he tapped a single key repeatedly. The high pitch filled the room as Harry hesitated. He opened his mouth to start speaking but was cut off. "Father plays much better." "He does? I never pinned him as someone who played piano, though I never did for you, either." Harry rested a few fingers on the keys and closed his eyes. "You're a really good player, too, Draco." "Thanks," Draco's whisper made Harry shiver and he played one of the keys by accident. Draco laughed softly. "Do you want to play a song together?" "I don't know how to play." Harry looked up into Draco's eyes. "It's really easy, at least, this song is. All you have to play is two keys," Draco murmured and grabbed his hand. "These two." He had positioned Harry's pointer finger and middle finger on two keys that were adjacent. "Just alternate between the two, starting with your pointer." Harry smiled. "It sounds easy enough," he acknowledged and looked back down at his fingers. "Wait until I say start, okay?" "Okay." Draco played a few notes with his eyes closed, and kept his eyes closed before saying, "Start." Harry played the two keys alternatively until one of Draco's hands lifted his other and rested it on another key closer to him. "Play that one with your pointer finger, love." Harry smiled and nodded once, tapping the extra key every time he played the one his pointer finger was resting on. He glanced up at Draco and watched him as he played softly. Draco's eyes were closed and his lips moved as he tapped each key, as if he were lost in the music he was creating. Harry smiled and just suddenly leaned in and kissed him gently. One of Draco's hands ran into Harry's hair and Harry slid a hand onto Draco's knee, where it was snatched up by Draco's other hand. "I love you," Draco whispered against his lips and smiled. Harry kissed him again. "I know you do." "Why won't you tell me you love me, Harry?" Draco's forehead pressed on Harry's lightly. "I don't want to until we know what happens." Two days later, Harry walked silently down the corridor to Gryffindor tower, when he heard a soft crying. He continued on, thinking it was Myrtle again, but it grew louder as he neared the portrait. As he grew even closer, he realized Ginny was standing just outside of the large portrait. She looked up at him and he paused, then she advanced toward him. "Harry, Harry," she cried and fell into him. He hesitated and hugged her back as she cried into his chest. "I'm such an idiot!" "Gin, don't say that," Harry murmured into her red hair. He instinctively kissed her forehead with either hand on the side of her face, and wiped tears from her eyes with his thumbs. "It's the truth!" She whined. "I'm an idiot! I never should have left you! Dean's just a giant brute who doesn't care about me!" "What's happened now?" "Dean and I were fighting again. I said something stupid and he broke up with me!" Harry knew how hot-headed Ginny could be in fights. "What were you fighting about?" "Well, um, he wanted to... He wanted to- um- to have sex." Harry bit his lip. "And what stupid thing did you say?" "I told him that you'd never pressure me like he did." "So he broke up with you?" Harry wasn't surprised. She nodded and started crying again. "Oh, Harry, come back to me please!" She begged. "Please, please!" Harry opened his mouth to reply, then closed it. He had Draco. Draco was wonderful to him, he was... perfect. He did really like Ginny still, though. Draco, however, when he was with him he felt loved. He was happy. He was happy with Ginny, but it wasn't in the way he was happy with Draco. Draco made him feel like he was at home. "I'm sorry, Gin, I can't be with you. I have Draco." "Draco Malfoy?" Ginny said with disgust. "Just leave him! He's a twat!" "Ginny, don't say that about him. I can't leave him because I love him!" Harry said and gasped. He hadn't meant to say that. "Love?" Ginny's voice was incredulous. "You love him?" "I- I- I-" Harry stammered. "I have to go!" He made his way past her and into the common room. He started to pass Hermione, then paused. "Hermione, I need to talk to you." "Can it wait? I'm working on-" She looked up and stopped, then stood up. He led her to his dorm- which was thankfully empty- and closed the door behind them. "What's wrong?" "I just- I told- I just- I can't-" Harry struggled to find the right words. "I don't know." He dropped onto his bed and wiped at his eyes with the heel of his hand. "I told Ginny something stupid." "What did you say now, Harry?" Hermione was leaning against the wall opposite him. "I told Ginny that I couldn't be with her because I love Draco." Hermione's look was shocked. "Really? I mean, that's wonderful, but... Why is it bad?" "I haven't even told Draco I love him." "Oh, I see the problem there." "Yeah, I hope so." "Do you plan to?" "After..." Harry couldn't tell her that he may die again, she could want to go with him. "Sex?" She suggested. "Yeah, let's go with that." Harry muttered. "Well, do you want to tell him soon?" "Isn't that a given?" "Do you... Okay, I know this sounds dumb, but, do you have a date set?" "The day break starts," Harry admitted. "Okay, maybe it wasn't a dumb question. Tell him then. Whether it's before or after, it'll still mean something." Harry jumped up. It was something he already planned to do, but getting it as advice from Hermione made it better. "Thank you," he said and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back. "You're welcome. Now, can I get back to my homework? I think you should too, Harry." He smiled and rolled his eyes. "I agreed to meet Draco." "You should be spending more time on homework. If you still want to be an Auror, that is," she chastised as they walked back to the common room. "I know, I'll start more after holiday. Right now, I'm slightly distracted." Hermione laughed with him. "Just go, moron." Draco rolled his eyes as Harry led him into the forbidden forest. "Harry, where are you taking me? Tomorrow is the last day we have-" "Stop, I don't want you to think about that at all today. Today is ours." Harry's grip on his hand tightened as he whistled loudly. "What are you- Oh, oh, bloody hell no, Harry." Draco ripped his hand from Harry's as a familiar Hippogriff came into view. "Draco, calm down, it's okay. I won't let Buckbeak hurt you." "Buckbeak?!" Draco was hiding behind a tree. He didn't care how idiotic he looked, he was terrified. "I thought the bloody chicken had been slaughtered!" Harry laughed. "No, I saved him." "Merlin, Harry, you're an idiot." Draco whimpered. "Come here, I won't let Buckbeak hurt you." Harry repeated, but Draco stayed. "Draco, you coward. All you have to do is not insult him." "That's going to be quite hard-" "Yeah, yeah, Draco, just come here." Draco bit his lip as he started out from behind the tree. The large bird reared up and Draco jumped back again. "I- I think I'll hang back here." Harry grabbed his hand and dragged him forward. "Do you remember what to do?" "No!" "Sh," Harry whispered and Draco chewed his lip nervously. "C'mere." Draco dipped his head down. "You bow. I'll tell you when to stand back up, then I'll tell you what to do next, Draco." "Can I have a good luck kiss?" "Sure." Harry smiled and kissed him lightly. Draco pulled away confidently, and took two steps forward. He then bowed and kept his eyes on the ground. "Okay. Stand back up. Slowly approach him and stretch out your hand." Draco did as Harry said, and kept silent. He took a deep breath before the tips of his fingers hit the bird's soft feathers. His hand was right in between the bird's eyes, and they were focused on him. "Good job, Draco." "Thanks-" he said and the Hippogriff backed away from him and reared up. Draco backed away quickly. "Harry, Harry, help," he whimpered again. Harry was really close to the creature. "Whoa!" The animal's cries stopped and Harry's hand was stroking it's feathers when Draco looked up. "Come over here again, Draco." He walked slowly over to Harry's side. "You're gonna go for a ride." "What?" Draco squeaked. "No, I'm not!" "Yes, you are. That is, unless you want to skip our first date," Harry grinned. "Is your idea of a first date is trying to frighten me as much as possible? If so, you've succeeded." "Maybe it is. I'll be on there with you, it'll be okay, Draco. You're getting on first, however." "Fine." Draco groaned and Harry helped him up onto the back of his worst nightmare. "Don't pull out any feathers." Harry said and climbed behind him. "Okay, are you ready?" "No." "Good." The bird took off and Draco let out a yelp, then felt Harry's hand on his waist. The view of Hogwarts from above was beautiful, but Draco couldn't fully appreciate it. It was frightening, being up so high. He took in shaky breaths. "H-Harry, where are we going?" "We're going somewhere private." "Thank you for being descriptive." Draco joked and clenched his jaw. "Almost there already." "Finally." Even though it had only been minutes, it had felt like hours to Draco. The animal then started its decent and Draco let out another yelp. The air rushed into his hair, blowing it back. He tightened his grip with his legs as they landed in a grassy hilltop. Harry slid off before Draco, his hand sliding from his hip to his back. Draco followed in the same manner, stumbling slightly. "No one, and I mean no one, will ever hear of this, Harry." "Okay." "And what did I say?" "Everyone will hear of this," Harry said with a straight face and then broke down laughing at Draco's expression of shock. Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You're an arse." "But you love it!" Harry laughed beautifully. "You're right," Draco smiled and quickly grabbed Harry's hips, kissing him roughly. "I love you." "I know you do," Harry kissed him again. "So, how is this a first date? A grassy hill?" Draco took in their surroundings. There wasn't even snow on the ground, which struck him as weird. Harry laughed. "Take another look." Draco raised an eyebrow and looked around again. His eyes rested on a picnic in the tall grass. "Oh, maybe this will be really good." "Maybe? It will be," Harry smiled and pulled him over to the picnic. They sat down next to each other in the grass, and the first thing Harry did was pick up a slice of apple and tell Draco to open his mouth. Draco rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. Harry placed the apple on Draco's tongue and smiled as Draco chewed slowly. Draco leaned over and grabbed a blueberry. "Open." Harry opened his mouth and Draco leaned back, aiming the blueberry at Harry's tongue. He missed and hit Harry's nose, then laughed a little when Harry caught it and popped it in his mouth. "Hey, at least I tried." "You tried. I'll give you that," Harry smiled and popped another blueberry in his mouth. Draco did the same with an apple slice. "Okay, open," Draco murmured and Harry did. He placed the blueberry on Harry's tongue and smiled. He played with a strand of Harry's hair until he was done chewing, then leaned forward and kissed him gently. "I love you, Harry Potter." Harry just kissed him again in response and pulled away with a little sigh. He did love Draco. He did, so much, but he couldn't tell him until after they knew what would happen. After they were both full from the food, they both lay in the grass cuddling each other. Harry kissed Draco's chest lightly. "Draco... I know I said not to think about it, but... no matter what happens, you'll love me, right?" "Of course." Draco whispered and Harry felt his cheeks flush. "I will always love you, no matter what happens or what I say." "Okay. I just wanted to be sure." "Why? Do you think something will happen to you now?" "No," Harry murmured and closed his eyes. "I just wanted to know." "Oh... Okay," Draco's voice filled Harry's ears and he smiled as he breathed in Draco's apple scent. "This is perfect." "For a first date, it's the absolute best." Harry whispered and sighed. He cuddled into Draco's chest. He was actually slightly afraid to face Lucius in one day. He didn't want Draco to suffer at all, from anything ever again. He tightened his grip on Draco. Harry would have to kill Lucius. He'd be like Voldemort, killing an innocent boy's parent just for going against him. It was either that or die, which he thought better than killing Draco's father. The only thing keeping him from choosing that option was Draco. He needed to be here. He could help Draco get through his father's death, but who would be there to help Draco through his death? No one would be there. That was why he couldn't die, why he wouldn't. Harry took a shaky breath in. "What's wrong?" Draco's voice slid into his thoughts. Draco pulled from him and Harry felt his lip quiver. "Harry, love, tell me. What's wrong?" "Nothing," Harry whispered. One of Draco's hands rested on either side of his face. "Harry, I can tell when something is going on." Draco's lips pressed to his. "Tell me." Harry bit his lip to steady it and shook his head. "Really, Draco, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." He smiled slightly and pulled one of Draco's hand from his cheek, kissing the boy's palm. "I love you, Harry." "I know you do." Harry smiled and kissed Draco again. "Is there anything you want to do on this date?" "I just want to get back to my room with you so we can make out." Harry rolled his eyes. "That doesn't sound horrible. You're in front again." He stood and helped Draco up. "What about the picnic?" "I'll get it later." Harry smiled and whistled for Buckbeak. 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters used in this story unless i decide to create my own somewhere along the way. I also do not own Hogwarts, however i did attend there and i am a proud Hufflepuff. This is my first story that i've published, though it is not the first i have written. Reviews are appreciated, as is criticism. Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot to me. I will stop babbling now so you can read on about all the young, angsty, teenage love between the two most attractive wizards to ever attend Hogwarts.** Draco slowly opened his eyes to find Harry asleep next to him. "Today's the day," he whispered to himself and dread filled his body. He stared at Harry, taking in his features and everything he possibly could. The untidy dark hair was around his head like a halo as he lay on his side, facing Draco. His perfect lips were parted in the slightest. His cheek was going to be creased from the pillowcase. Even though his emerald eyes were not showing, Draco could see them perfectly. They stared up at him, dark eyelashes framing them perfectly as the gold in the middle made his eyes shine. His chest rose and fell with every breath he took, his shoulder twitched slightly... Draco was frightened. He wouldn't be able to just stand by and let something like this happen to Harry. He had to put in at least a little effort to protect this beauty, this... angel. He wouldn't let Harry get hurt by his father. He pushed hair from Harry's forehead and barely touched his finger to his forehead as he traced the lightning scar. Harry had been through so much, he didn't deserve something to happen again. It was even happening almost immediately. He let out a small breath he had been holding and felt his lower lip start to shake. He closed his eyes and propped himself up on his elbow. Then, he silently slid from the bed. He needed to stop thinking. He sat down at the piano, feeling weird playing without a shirt on. He lightly rested his fingers on the keys, starting to play a soft and slow and complicated song. Harry opened his eyes and smiled immediately, finding Draco sitting at the piano. A soft melody reached his ears and he closed his eyes again. "Draco," he said as loud as he could without yelling. The melody slowed to a stop. "Good morning." "As good as possible." Draco spun around as Harry opened his eyes. The silver and green connected and Harry realized. Today was when it all ended. Harry didn't even think, he just launched himself out of bed and made his way quickly to Draco, straddling his lap and kissing him passionately. All of this needed to pass so he could tell Draco he loved him. He needed to tell him, but he needed to wait, too. He kissed Draco roughly again, sliding his kisses down to the nape of his neck, where tears started sliding out of his eyes. He clutched Draco's upper arm and cried softly into his shoulder. He laughed pathetically at himself, and whispered, "I shouldn't be feeling so bad. I've done this once before." "Harry, I love you so much. I'm afraid for you." Draco's fingernails dug into his hips. "You shouldn't be." Harry lied. He kind of wanted Draco to be scared for him. If he was scared for him, it meant he cared. "I am." Harry sighed. "Can we do something to get my mind off of this?" "I need it too, love." "Let's dance." "If you'd like," Draco stood and Harry dropped his legs from Draco's waist. They took position, and started. "Do you know any other dances?" "Not as well as this one." "Oh," Harry looked down for a second, and Draco's finger tapped his chin gently. He looked up. "Straighten your back, too." Harry did as he was told. Draco's hand slid to the lower portion of his back, pulling him closer in the slightest. "Just continue normally." Harry blinked for a second too long and stumbled over Draco's foot. He hesitated. "It's okay, continue. One, two, three, four." "Draco," Harry started. "Yes?" "Can this be... our dance?" "Our dance?" "You know, if we got married or something, this would be our single dance..." Harry said nervously and kept eye contact. "Oh. Are you saying you want to marry me?" "No, nothing about that yet." Harry smiled as Draco did. "But you want this to be our dance, yes?" Harry nodded. "Then, love, it's ours." The piano started playing after Draco flicked his wand quickly. Harry slid his hand to the back of Draco's neck and pulled him down. He kissed him fervently. "Draco, I don't want you to go down there with me." "I have to. If I don't, Father will know that you know the plan-" "To hell with that! He'd know more if you resist him. Bloody hell, Draco, you can say you told me you needed to talk to me out there and that you weren't planning on going down there." Harry shook his head and stopped dancing. "Harry, I'm not letting you do this alone!" "It's mine to deal with. Your father dragged you into this, which isn't right. I don't want you to be put at risk, Draco!" Harry stared into the silver eyes in front of him. "And I don't want you at risk! This isn't really avoidable!" "You're being so stubborn!" "You are too!" Harry shook his head and let out a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a second, then opened them again. "Draco, please, don't go with me." "No guarantees." "Draco-" "I'm going." "This is why I hate you!" Harry said with anger and regretted it. "Hated, I meant hated-" "This is why you won't tell me you love me, right? Because you don't, because you hate me still?" "If you think that, maybe I should leave." Harry muttered and shook his head. He didn't want to leave. This could be the last time he saw Draco, and it would be on bad terms, but if Draco thought he hated him... Harry wasn't going to deal with that. His hand rested on the doorknob and he shook his head and left. Draco heard the door close and whipped around. "Merlin, Draco, you arse!" He yelled at himself and fell face down onto the bed. Harry had left. Sure, Harry had told him he hated him, but didn't he already know that?! Harry had hated him since they'd met, for all he knew. He thought this had been different. And Harry could die today! He stood up and started pacing after letting out a frustrated yell. He needed to think clearly. If he didn't think clearly, he was going to get into something bad. Harry wandered around outside, barely knowing where he was going because there was a wall of white snow blowing in front of his face. His hair whipped back with the wind and he shivered in the cold. Suddenly, he saw a flash of brown and tan fly past. All he could think about, though, was Draco. Why the hell had he just left him there? He was annoyed, that's why. He was an idiot. Draco needed him, and he needed Draco. Harry lifted his hand and pulled his sleeve down to reveal his watch. It was three minutes until midnight. Three minutes until it was decided. Three minutes until he faced his boyfriend's father to duel to the death. Three minutes. Draco started outside and immediately found Harry through the snow. He followed behind him and chewed his lip. He was definitely not ready for this. He couldn't manage to stand by and let something happen. If Harry got hurt, he didn't really know what he would do, but he knew something had to be done. If his father got hurt, something would have to be done, too. Why was this so hard? Draco took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. A bird flew past him, going behind him. Why was a bird out in this snow? Then, Draco realized why after he was grabbed from behind. His arms were pinned behind his back and his mouth was covered. "Harry!" He shouted but it was muffled too much for hearing. He struggled as he was walked into the forest. Harry Potter stood facing Lucius Malfoy, his boyfriend's father and ex-Death Eater and his enemy, in the middle of a well covered clearing in the forbidden forest. No snow fell on them. "Harry Potter." Lucius's voice reached across the clearing. "Welcome." "Let's get this over with, Malfoy." Harry spat. "Oh, a member of our party isn't here yet." A small rustle erupted from the forest. Seconds later, a tall, burly man appeared, holding a struggling and worried Draco. "Draco!" "Oh, you are on a first name basis?" "Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry turned to Lucius, furious. "Who the hell captures their own son?!" "Someone who wants to blackmail his son's filthy boyfriend." Lucius's sneer made Harry even madder. "Let him go, he has nothing to do with this. This is between you and me." Harry muttered and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, if so, let's get started." Lucius brought out his wand. "Crucio!" Harry dodged the unforgivable and drew his own wand. "Expelliarmus!" His spell was gone with a wave of Lucius's arm. "Stupefy!" Another spell wasted. "Crucio!" Lucius repeated calmly. The spell hit Harry and he struggled not to scream. He suddenly felt as if all air was cut off from his throat and he gasped. "Stop!" A loud cry sliced through the air and the curse broke from Harry. Draco had shouted. "Draco, stop! Don't-" A spell was launched toward him and Harry dodged it. "Sectumsempra!" Harry heard Draco's gasp and the spell sliced Lucius's cheek. "I don't care, Harry! Father, stop this nonsense! Voldemort is gone, you can't do anything about it!" "I can avenge him!" Lucius yelled in response and Harry was suddenly struggling against a grip on his throat. His hair was pulled back and he yelped slightly. A wand was pressed to his chest and blood dripped onto his face. "Father, stop!" "Are you ready to die, Potter?" "Let me talk-" Harry gasped. "-to Draco!" He was whipped around to face Draco, his love. "This will actually be better. That way, Draco will be able to know what happens when his mind has him go against his father." Lucius's voice had a hint of an evil smile. Draco's eyes were spilling tears and his mouth was still covered. Harry smiled reassuringly and felt his own eyes start to water. "I'm sorry about earlier, Draco." His heart sped up as the wand tip pressed into his chest harder. "I'm really sorry. I l-" "Avada Kedavra!" 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters used in this story unless i decide to create my own somewhere along the way. I also do not own Hogwarts, however i did attend there and i am a proud Hufflepuff. This is my first story that i've published, though it is not the first i have written. Reviews are appreciated, as is criticism. Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot to me. I will stop babbling now so you can read on about all the young, angsty, teenage love between the two most attractive wizards to ever attend Hogwarts.** "No!" Draco screamed, struggling harder against his captor. He kicked backward and hit the male in between the legs. The man fell to the ground and Draco automatically turned on his father. His breath shook and tears streamed down his face. "You are filth!" He yelled and had his wand out of his pocket. The Elder wand. "The Elder wand-" Lucius started, his eyes wide and mouth gaping open. "Shut up." Draco growled. "I am going to kill you!" He screamed again and started. "Ava-" His father apparated away, along with the other man. Draco dropped to his knees, unable to breathe. Harry lay beside him on the ground, his blank emerald eyes staring up and tears on his unmoving face. He rocked back and forth and began hyperventilating. He reached a hand out and it hovered over Harry's face. No warm breath hit his hand like a whisper. He felt tears slide down his face and he started screaming. He continued to scream until his throat was raw. He screeched multiple things. For example, "Why?!", "No!", and "Harry!" He sobbed and slid Harry's body into his arms. He cradled it and pushed his head into Harry's neck. "Harry, Harry, wake up, love," he whispered and placed kisses on his neck, jaw, cheek, nose, forehead, and lips. Then he remembered that Harry, only a week ago, had said that everything would be okay if he kissed him the way they'd kissed. He kissed him roughly and passionately, the way they had a week ago. "Harry," he whined. "You said everything would be okay again if I kissed you that way. Damn it, why isn't it okay?!" Draco cradled the eighteen year old to his chest and sobbed softly. He dropped Harry on the ground lightly and screamed again. Harry's voice entered his ears. "I'm not going to die- and if I do, I give you permission to slap me and hit me and punch me as much as you want." Draco took a shaky breath and looked down at Harry. "I'm sorry, but I need to do this. You said I could, love." He leaned over and kissed the unresponsive lips once, then slapped him across the face. This didn't stop for an hour. Finally, Draco fell onto Harry's bruised body and sobbed more. "I love you," he cried. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He scooped Harry's body up and started his treacherous journey back to the school. Luckily, as he snuck inside, nobody realized him and he didn't have to explain what had happened. Harry stared at Draco, shaking his head slightly. It had been days since he had died, and all Draco had been doing was sitting against a wall in the Room of Requirement, staring at Harry's still body on the bed. "It's not going to work, love," Harry whispered and smiled sadly. He could tell Draco was staring, willing his body to just sit up again. Harry had been about to confess his love to Draco when he had been killed. He let out a breathless sigh. He loved this miserable boy so much, and it pained him to see him in misery. He bent down and placed a small kiss on his forehead, then wandered to the bed for the first time in these days. He looked horrible, laying there. His eyes were finally closed and his glasses were on, but everything else was horrible. His face was bloodied and his clothes were covered in dirt. His nose was also bent at an awkward angle. "I specifically told him not to break my nose." He shook his head and smiled again. But, hell, if he had to... He'd take a million broken noses for if it meant being alive and seeing Draco happy and being in his warm arms. Merlin, he loved the pest. If only he had gotten the chance to say so. If only he had said it sooner. Suddenly, Draco moved. Harry whipped around at the groan and his eyes widened. Draco was starting to stand up. Harry rushed over to help him, holding out his hand. He remembered Draco couldn't see him. "Damn it," he groaned and Draco was up. He had started for the piano. Harry followed and slid onto the bench next to him. His hand rested on Draco's on the keys. He let out a whimper as Draco's hand went through his. He followed it, though. Seconds later, he was following Draco's hands as the melody of the haunting tune repeated. He now knew why Draco lost himself in the piano. He followed his hands and hit every key with his fingers at the same time Draco's hit. Draco sat at the piano, playing a soft and sad melody and he shivered. Why was he so cold? Something had to be going on. What if... His hand faltered. What if Harry was still with him, but in a way he couldn't see? He took a deep breath in and continued playing. That couldn't be possible. Ghosts- ones that were unseeable- weren't real. He then turned on his spot and stopped playing. His eyes rested on Harry and he felt his breath catch. The beauty was still, no breath entering or leaving his perfect body. His hair was laying around his head like a halo- an ironic observation now that Draco thought of it. His lips were still parted slightly. Draco stared at Harry on the bed, chewing his lip. He visualized Harry's eyes opening, his eyelashes fluttering. His eyes swimming with green and gold. The corner of his lip curling up in a small smile. He would laugh softly, "I can't believe you bought that, Draco!" "Oh, shut up, Harry," he whispered and smiled, closing his eyes and dropping his head down. "You're beautiful," Harry would respond and drag himself from the bed, then he'd drop down into a crouch in front of Draco and push hair from his face. Draco would look up at his touch and smile, then Harry would smile back mischievously and kiss him gently. After the kiss, he'd pull away a little bit and whisper, "Can we dance?" "Not right now, love," Draco whispered in response. "Oh, Merlin," he said and jumped up, running a hand through his hair. "What the hell am I doing?! I'm talking to a hallucination!" He whispered to himself and started to breath heavily. He dropped to the floor again. He let out a deep breath and looked back up at Harry. Tears fled his eyes, racing down his cheeks. "Draco," Harry whispered and sat down in front of him, then reached out to touch his face. He stopped halfway there. "I need to stop doing this." He groaned and dropped his hand. He wanted to wipe Draco's tears away, but couldn't. "Sh, lovely Draco," he pleaded. "Harry," Draco's head dropped and he cried into his lap. "Draco, calm down, I love you," he whispered. "Happy Christmas." Draco whispered and Harry's jaw dropped. It was Christmas? "I love you, Harry." "Happy Christmas to you too, Draco, my love." The piano's keys were growing rough on Draco's fingers. He'd been playing every day, for hours, for the past five days. He hadn't been sleeping at all, and it was starting to take its toll. Everything was blurry, as if he were always in a dream. His eyelids were always half closed. He was always nervous. His eating habits were completely gone and he was losing weight rapidly, but he didn't care. If he died, he'd be with Harry. He'd greet death happily. Now, with only one day left until the new year was brought in- it was midnight- Draco wanted to die. He could handle being alone for Christmas. He could handle that. But to him, the way your new year begins is the way it will end. Without Harry there, it meant that his new year would be lonely and depressing. That was something he wouldn't put up with. Harry was gone. Draco had to face that. Gone, for good. As Harry watched Draco, he opened his mouth to say something and found no sound. The look on Draco's face showed that he was giving up. Draco pushed himself away from the piano and slid into his usual spot on the floor after dark had fallen. He had to face that Harry was gone for good. The thing was, he couldn't. He couldn't tell himself Harry was dead. Hell, Harry had come back to life before. Draco had seen it with his own eyes. Harry had fallen straight from Hagrid's tree-trunk arms and defeated Voldemort. He chewed his lip. Harry saw the look on Draco's face brighten up again, only a little bit. His vision was fading. His jaw was locked too. He was gone, though. Harry hadn't taken a breath in weeks. Draco shook his head and looked up at Harry. No breath in, no breath out. No twitch of his feet. No smiling. No whispers. No hand holding. No love. Harry started to move from his spot on the bed, but found his legs unresponsive. His vision went completely black. Draco let out a deep breath and looked down again. He let a few tears fall and closed his eyes. "Damn, Draco, you are so weak..." Harry's whole body hurt. "Ow," he mouthed, then opened his eyes. He felt tears spring up. He was alive. His tears slid down his face from pain and from happiness. Draco. "Merlin, love, I said you could go all out but I didn't think you'd taken it seriously. These actually hurt quite a bit more than death itself." Harry's voice drifted over to Draco. He whipped his head up. "Harry?" He gasped and scrambled clumsily to his feet. "Harry, Harry, oh bloody damn hell, Harry, I love you!" He made his way to the bed, almost running, and climbed over the end of it. He desperately grabbed the sides of Harry's perfect face and kissed him roughly. 


End file.
